The Awakening Gamer
by Ferno16
Summary: Allen is a 17 year old gamer that gets send into Awakening with a gaming ability. Will he go back to his world? He does not know. But he wasn't just going to wast an opportunity like this. He makes a team with Morgan and go on various quests fill with adventure and drama. How far will they go? Let's find out. Multiple crossovers. I own absolutely nothing!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The Awakening Gamer

**Notification: I re-read the chapter and fixed some errors so you readers can enjoy.**

Ferno16: Alright, now how to type this story…

Allen: What are you talking about? Don't you already know how to type a story?

Ferno16: ...no, not really

Allen: ...ok, first impression for my creator is; you suck

Ferno16: I know, now Allen if you please

Allen: Okay, Ferno16 owns absolutely nothing, oh and p.s. hes has terrible grammar and spelling so please correct him if you spot anything, thank you.

Ferno16: Aaaaand?

Allen: Oh yea and a special thanks to MaxFic for creating Naruto: The Gamer Files that inspire Ferno16 to type this story.

Prologue

Living in the middle of US was a 6 foot 17 year old guy with flat brown hair that grew pass his ear, he was currently wearing and old black sweater and plain jeans, his name was Allen Marel but he's only know as 'The Gamer'

Allen 'The Gamer' was currently laying on his couch staring at the credits of the game just beat.

"Finally beat this bitch."

He was currently living in a small cheap cheap apartment in the middle of Illinois, that not my many residents live in.

His room was full of all existing consuls from the very first Nintendo system to play station 4 and Xbox one, he had an entire wall full of video games that rival all gaming centers, and finally he also had another wall full of prices and awards of all gaming tournaments from the least to most popular one.

He was currently playing Fire Emblem Awakening, or was until his doorbell rang.

Allen groan and rub his temples. "Its better not be another sells man or they'll be hell to pay"

When he open the door he came face to face with a blond hair girl in school uniform with a hand bag.

"Oh, it's just you Elina."

The blond girl identified as Elina pouted cutely. "Mou… would it hurt you to be a little nicer."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Define... nicer."

Elina grind "Treat all girls like royalty: with respect and delicacy and you'll get a girlfriend for sure, dattebayo!"

Allens eye twitch. "You're not Naruto, you're not from Japan, you're life isn't a manga, cut it out."

Elina puffed her cheeks out. "You're no fun."

"Reality is cruel that way."

"You took that from Shingeki no kyojin."

"Just come inside"

Elina comes inside and closes the door. " What's your problem, you don't let me take things from manga but you can?"

"I don't take things from manga I just use them."

Elina gave him a flat look."What's the difference?"

"Taking something is making it your own aka copyright, using them is using them without owning them."

Elinas eye twitched, violently. "What kind of logic is that?... no wait, I don't want to know."

Allen went back to his 3ds. "So whats the visit about?"

Elina blinked. "Oh yea, the three annoying whores dumped my cellphone into the toilet again!"

Ah yes, Elina was one of the most popular girls in school. But sadly most of the female students were jealous for Elina been miss perfect. The specific girl picked on her from time to time. But the always do indirect attack like starting fake rumors, mess her stuff up, or leave note in her locker saying how pathetic she is. Allen only meet her because someone told her he could fix gadgets.

Allen took a big step back. "... please tell me you did not reach in for it…"

Elina sent him a heated glare. "First I used the culinary arts class kitchen tongs, second do I look stupid to you."

Allen turn slightly green. "Alright first, I can not believe you use the culinary arts class kitchen tongs second, you don't look stupid you just do stupid things once in awhile and third, I can not believe you use culinary arts kitchen tongs."

Elina didn't let up her glare. "You know if it weren't for you gadget fixing skills, I would kill you right about now."

Allen sighed and put his 3ds away. "Just let me see the damn phone already."

Elina takes a plastic bag out of her handbag with her cell in it. "I see your personal game stop hasn't changed much."

Allen takes the bag from Elina. "Not many games came out this year."

"Right… so how long will it take?"

"Do I look like a miracle worker? You just gave it to me three seconds ago, I need an hour or more to know how badly its damaged. Just sit down and play a game while I work on this."

"Mou…"

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes, I'm almost done, so stop asking already!"  
>Its been five Hours since Allen started to bring Elinas' phone back to life.<p>

Elina has played through 14 different games and 5 different systems, and annoyed Allen 'unintentionally' to see if he could speed up.

Allen on the other hand… he just wanted to smash her phone, Badly. It took him two hours to take it completely apart only to find out that the problem was only one small lose circuit.

Unfortunately to him taking something something apart was easier than putting it back together.

Every piece was so small that it was taking a lot of time to get them hooked up up correctly, thank god he was done with it.

"Thank god that's over." Allen handed Elina her phone, and stretched his arms cracking a few bones in the process.

"Yay, thanks Allen-kun!"

Allen groan. "Honorifics don't work in US. Elina"

Elina rolled her eyes. "Whatever so… what were you playing before i came?"

Allen blinked. "Oh, I forgot about that, and its Awakening."

Elina frowned. "Fire Emblem? but aren't you terrible at strategy gam-?"

Elina was cut short when Allen dove pass her to the 3ds charger sticking out of multiple outlets laying on the floor and plugged it in.

"God damn, almost died on me."

Elina just had dumbfounded expression on her face. "Didn't you beat the game like.. two week after it came out."

"Yes, but this time its different."

She tilted her head to the side. "How so?"

Allen grind and held up his 3ds. "Clear the 'entire' game in Lunatic difficulty, classic mode, got all characters, completed all paralogues, all dlcs, and on top of it all no casualties!"

Elinas jaw dropped. "I call Bullshit! You may be a hardcore game freak, but you're the worst strategist in history."

Allen nodded. "True, but that is why its a big accomplishment to me, it took me three months to get where i am today."

Elinas eye twitched. "... you played Awakening for the past three months non stop?"

"Aside from sleeping three hours daily and school, yes."

The blond face palm. "... okay, i can see why it took three months, but did you seriously never left your apartment aside from school. But what about work?"

The brown head use to work in a demolition site during lifting moving all of that stuff, three months ago for fourth months. Which as a result got him a half built body, but after he quieted. He just watch what he ate and didn't get fat but didn't get any better.

Of course the blond didn't need to know about that.

Allen scoffed. "I don't tell you how live your life, do I?"

She pointed an accusing finger. "Yes you do, when i got here remember!"

"I wasn't telling you how to live your life, I told you to stop taking things from manga and make them your own."

Elina opened her mouth to retort, but closed when her fixed cell started to ring.

The blond slid the 'answer' in the cells screen. "Hello?"

"{ABOUT TIME YOU PICKED UP!}"

Elina was sweating furiously. "D-dad… you we-were callin-?"

"{I DONT WANNA HEAR YOUR EXCUSES WERE ARE YOU?!}" Roared her dad on the other end of the line.

The sweating blond looked at 'The Gamer' "At a friends house."

Killing intent started leaking out of the cell. "{Witch 'Friend' is it?}"

Allen called over. "My house, old timer"

Elina pale white ghost. 'NOOOOOOOO!'

The killing intent ceased. "{A good, for a moment I thought it was one one of those money hungry teen pricks.}"

Elina blinked once then twice. "Huh..?"

Allen filled her in. "I met you dad two years ago in parent teacher conference… you have a reasonable father, not many of those appear now and then."

"{And you're an honest man, most of the time Kid.}"

"I only lie when needed."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, and my hair is black."

Elinas' father sigh on the other end of the line. "{Still judge a book by its cover don't you?}"

"Do not!"

"{Yea, yea, just get back here already its almost midnight, and there's a thunder storm approaching.}"

The duo blinked and look out the window to see that it was indeed dark with thunder clouds not that far away.

Allen was the first to break the silence. "... yea you might want to go, he wasn't kidding about the thunderstorm."

**Slam!**

'The Gamer' looked the door for a moment, before realization hit him like a brick to the face. 'I spend five hours fixing her fucking phone, and i didn't get paid!'

Allen scratched his head furiously. "RAAAAAH! Elina you suck!"

**Throoooouumm!**

Allen flinched at the booming thunder and growled. 'It better not cut the power out.'

'The Gamer' flipped his 3ds open to see that the credits were almost over.

**THROOOUUUMM!**

Allen jumped a little and growl. "Stupid lightning, why don't you do something that will make it my worth while?"

BIG mistake.

**KREEAAAACCCK!**

Lightning hit the Transformer that gave the building power dead on.

Light bulbs, TVs, microwaves exploded throughout the building breaking windows and glass none stop causing panic among its residents. But the one in mortal danger more than anyone was 'The Gamer'.

Everything went in slow motion for Allen as he saw the lightning go through the power cord up to his 3ds. 'Lightning… you suck.'

And he blacked out

oxoxoxoxoxo

Allen blinked awake staring at pine trees that stretched far up. "... I'm alive… right?"

Allen grunted as he got up and look around. 'How did i end up in a forest in the middle of nowhere?'

Allen just picked a direction and followed it, or tried until he walked into a blue window that appeared out of nowhere. "Son of a…"

As soon as he saw what he walked into, he rubbed his eyes and blinked multiple times.

**Southtown Forest: Unavailable**

**The forest is full of dangerous but weak beasts, mainly: wolfs, bears, and dears.**

**Requires: Class and weapon**

Allen had blank expression on his face. 'Don't freak out, just take a deep breath and use your head.'

'The Gamer' just sat crossed legged Indian style in front of the window. 'Okay, what is this window about? It clearly provides information, but what does that have to doe with the requirements?... wait requirements? I only see them in video games...meaning.'

The brown hair teen inspects his surrounding again but more focus this time. Until he spotted a group of floating white arrows size of a mouse spread around pointing downward. Meh, he figured he might as well play along.

Allen approached the floating arrows. 'No wonder i didn't spot them before they only reach up to my knees."

He brushed off the dry leaves only to find a staff and a book.

**You found 'Intro to Cleric.'**

**Would you like to learn it? (Yes/No)**

Allen frowned. Clerics are great healers, but they are ridiculously vulnerable.

He taps 'No' and the 'Intro to Cleric' spans back where he found it.

'The Gamer' stares dumbly at his hands. '... okay, this is similar to chose your starter Pokemon, so... i just gotta chose one, lets see here.'

**You found 'Intro to Archer'**

**Would you like to learn it? (Yes/No)**

Allen tap 'No' immediately, long range weapons weren't his… favorite weapons.

**You found 'Intro to Myrmidon'**

**Would you like to learn it? (Yes/No)**

Allen blinked, Myrmidon… a swordsman, he taps 'Intro to Myrmidon'.

**A swift specialist in the blade who makes for a tricky target.**

The brown hair teen grind. 'Well i did always prefer the sword over a gun.'

He taps 'Yes', the book shot up and shot a yellow lightning like light Allen that made him close his eyes.

When he open his eyes and examined himself. He was wearing a uniform the sword classes use along with a sword strap at his waist. Once he finish inspecting himself, he was greeted with a blue window.

**Status**

**Name: **Allen Marel

**Class: [Myrmidon (Active) Lv1: 0.00% Exp]**

**Hp: **60/60

**Sp: **40/40

**Str: **25

**Mag: **20

**Skl: **28

**Spd: **28

**Lck: **30

**Def: **22

**Res: **24

**Points: **0

**Gold: **0

Allen smirked, the stats are balanced out, although he wished that he could alter them a little.

**[Way of the Sword E(Passive/Active) Lv1: 0.00% Exp]**

**Weapon:** Bronze Sword

**Class: **E

**MT: **3

**Hit: **100

**Crit: **0

**Rng: **1

**Dur: **50/50

The sword… he already knew how it works with all game plays.

**Skills:**

**[Avoid + 10]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

The teen frowned about the 'skills'. He only had one, and it seemed familiar somehow. Ah screw it, quest first then try to remember.

He turns back to the blue window blocking the path.

**Southtown Forest: Available**

**The forest is full of dangerous but weak beasts, mainly: wolfs, bears, and dears.**

**Would you like to go in? (Yes/No)**

Allen pulled his sword out, taped 'Yes' and smirked. "Let the Games begin."

"Grrrrr~!"

'what the?'

Looks ahead of him and spots a wolf with drool leaking from its mouth. He could see the name of the beast floating above its head.

**Hungry Wolf Lv 2**

**Hp: **20/20

**Sp: **30/30

"Ah… shit."

The wolf pounced at its prey, in a panicked state Allen sidestep the animal and swung his sword down cut the wolf in half.

**Critical Hit!**

Allen blink, then scold himself. 'ALRIGHT Allen listen up! You stay cool and collected and bet this game! No more panicking like a nob!'

The Myrmidon train thoughts were broken when he wolf corps exploded into small blue bits and disappear.

**Gain Crafting Material**

Allen dismiss the blue window. "This… time... it'll be for real, no more goofing around!"

**Quest Alert E**

**Get out Alive**

**Objective:**

**Reach the Meadow before Nightfall 02:00.00**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Completion Award: 500 Exp**

**Complete Failure: 50 Exp**

**(Accept/Decline)**

Allen taped accept 'Accept' and kept moving.

oxoxoxoxoxo

'Quest info.'

**Quest Alert E**

**Get out Alive**

**Objective:**

**Reach the Meadow before Nightfall 00:13.95**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**Kill 25 Hungry Wolves**

**Kill 15 Dears**

**Kill 5 Bears**

**Completion Award: 500 Exp**

**Complete Failure: 50 Exp**

**100 Exp per Bonus Objectives**

The brown hair teen nodded in acceptance and closed the blue screen. 'Alright making good time here, got a few crafting materials,haven't received damage yet, and… I can see the forest exit.'

He was almost done only five more meters and he would be done... or was until a wolf twice the original size blocked his way.

**Hungry Pack Wolf Leader Lv 4**

**Hp:** 40/40

**Sp: **60/60

The Myrmidon took a defensive stance… or try at least. 'Okay just like before, no need to over think, or worry about this.'

The leader skull smash into his prey.

**Bam!**

Allen found himself skidding on the ground getting a good distance from the pack leader.

'God DAMN that hurt, how is this wolf faster than-!'

Oh… how bad he wanted to kick himself right now.

'Pack Leader' A.K.A. the boss.

Number one rule when fighting a boss; never under any circumstances, no matter how weak, puny, stupid, or retard it looks, never underestimate the boss.

The wolf growled and pounced at its prey in a blur.

"SHIT!"

Allen rolled away narrowly dodging the animal, and slash its side. "Payback's bitch!"

The leader lost 10 Hp, but that didn't stop it.

It made a full 180 turn shoot himself like a missile tackled the Myrmidon in the chest.

**Critical Hit!**

Despite the pain he was going through Allen saw the word right under his Hp and Sp bar.

That was the second time the brown hair teen wanted to kick himself. Rule number two in gaming always be aware of your stats.

He became angry and worried when he notice he only had 15 Hp left. 'Fuck! I make two mistake and it costed me three fourths of my health! Get your head in the game! Allen Marel!'

He glared at the wolf and charge at it, the pack leader saw the Myrmidon and mirrored his actions.

Five meters from each other…

The wolf jump at its prey.

Four meters…

Allen reversed grip his sword.

Three meters…

He cocks his sword back.

Two meters…

The pack leader aimed for his neck.

One meter...

But that was what the teen wanted.

Zero.

"RAAAAAAH!"

Allen ducked and swung his sword, cutting the beasts neck all the way to its hip.

**Critical Hit!**

The savage canine glued blue, and explode into blue bits.

**Gain 100 Gold**

**Congratulations, You Lv up**

But unlike the previous ones this blue bits gather and turn into a chest.

The Myrmidon blinked, and blinked again then shrugged. 'I... guess the bosses leave treasure chests.'

A blue window pop up when he opened the chest.

**Gain Crafting Material**

Despite how tired Allen was, he smirked 'Yeah that's right i owe you bitch!'

But his victorious celebration ended early when average hungry wolf bit his shoulder.

"Gah!"

The corners of his vision turned red, and dropped to his knees. The wolf circle around its prey, deciding where to finish it off.

He knew he was in danger, and for some reason it felt like a deja vu.

Then it clicked. Middle-earth. Shadow of Mordor = 'Last Chance: Right before the opponent finishes you off, find out where its going to attack and counter.

The Myrmidon glared at the beast observing its movements, waiting for the golden opportunity.

The wolf picked up the heated glare, and pounced to finish its prey off.

'NOW!'

Allen swung his sword skyward, hitting the wolf from under sending it over his prey. And to canines misfortune, it landed in a sharp branch of a tree that implanted in its gut.

The teen watched as the beast struggle until it exploded in blue bits.

**Skill unlocked: Last Chance**

Allen grew interested to have unlocked a skill, but resisted the urge to check it out, at least until he got out of the forest. Not wanting to get any more surprises.

**Warning 00:01.00 Left**

Allens eyes widen and sprinted to the exit. "Shit!"

He made a good distance between him and the forest, but got stopped by running into a blue window.

**Quest Completed**

**500 Exp**

**300 Bonus Exp **

The Myrmidon rubbed his poor face and growled. "Settings."

The Awards window changed to another but way bigger.

Allen dumbly stared at the blue window, then scratched his head furiously and roared. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHY AM I FORGETTING THE MOST SIMPLEST THINGS EVER?!"

Then it became silent except for the teens heavy breathing.

Ah, he sure felt better getting that out of his system, now where was he… a yes.

He studied the blue window, then stopped as he spotted his target.'Window setup'

He tap 'Window setup' and switched from 'Stationary' to 'Mobile' and close the window.

"There, one less pain to deal with. Now status."

**Name: **Allen Marel

**Class: [Myrmidon (Active) Lv2: 32.76% Exp]**

**Hp: **17/60

**Sp: **20/40

**Str: **26

**Mag: **20

**Skl: **29

**Spd: **28

**Lck: **30

**Def: **23

**Res: **24

**[Way of the Sword E(Passive/Active) Lv1: 41.62% Exp]**

**Weapon:** Bronze Sword

**Class: **E

**MT: **3

**Hit: **100

**Crit: **0

**Rng: **1

**Dur: **32/50

**Skills:**

**[Avoid + 10]**

**[****Last Chance****]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

**Points: **1

**Gold: **600

He taped 'Last Chance' for more info.

**[****Last Chance (Passive/Active) Lv: Max]**

**Uses: 20 Sp**

**Conditions: 10 or less Hp**

**Effect: Regains 10 Hp**

**Find an opening through the foes 'Finishing Blow' and if all seems hopeless, don't give up till the very end.**

Allen scratched his chin. This skill is basically for making comeback from a close 'game over'.

He tap the 'Upgrade' option. But all he got was a red window

**Requires: [Swordmaster Class] and [****Way of the Sword C]**

The teen frowned. 'I see, even if its max out, I need to reach certain conditions and get certain items to upgrade them.'

He tap 'Avoid +10'

**Grants 10 Avo.**

Allen hummed. 'Bonus stat points.'

He closed the window satisfied with what he had, and laid on the soft grass of the Meadow.

He stared blankly at the stars hanging in the Sky. Just what is going on? One moment he was 'The Gamer' with his normal boring live. Next thing he knew, he woke up in the middle of nowhere with a video game ability.

His gaze shifted to the words hovering above him.

**Allen Marel Myrmidon Lv 2**

**Hp: **17/60

**Sp: **20/40

Was he in his own world? No… its too soon for conclusions.

His mind replayed all the events that took place. It all started when he received the end of lightning. He remember how painful it felt… even if it was only a second, it did hurt. Was he in coma? Is he dreaming all of this? If he did will he ever wake up? Why does this seem so familiar?... he didn't know. Nothing was making any sense to him.

"...just what the hell kind of shithole did I get myself into?" He ask no one in particular.

Screw it. He was tired and wanted to sleep. And so he did.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Hp and Sp were fully restored.**

"Lucina, we have to do something?"

"What do you propose we do?"

"I… I don't know."

The Myrmidon groaned but didn't open his eyes. "Not so loud, I wanna sleep."

"Ah, ! see your awake now."

"Do my eyes look open?"

"Well, why don't you opened them?"

Allen sigh and open his eyes and froze like a statue.

Standing over him were the characters from the game he beat in the past three months.

Lucina and Owain.

The teen lying on the ground didn't show it, but he was currently going through a mental breakdown. 'HOLY MOTHER Of JESUS CHRIST IN HEAVEN AND HELL! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!'

Realization hit him like a punch to the face. Cleric, Archer, Myrmidon, Avoid + 10… this was FUCKING FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING!

"There are better places to sleep than laying on the ground." Lucina offers her hand . "Here take my hand."

Allen stared dumbly at her hand before accepting it.

"Thanks."

He saw their names class and level above their heads.

**Lucina Lord Lv 3**

**Hp: **60/60

**Sp: **45/45

**Owain Myrmidon Lv 3**

**Hp: **61/61

**Sp: **40/40

Owain recognized the class Allen was using instantly. "Well, its nice to meet another swordsman that shares the heroes blood!"

Allen sweat dropped. "... come again?"

Lucina shook her head. "Don't mind Owain, he speaks like that with everyone."

"Oookay."

"May I know who you are?"

The question didn't come from Lucina or Owain. But another man in blue armor standing behind the brown hair teen at the words hovering above his he looked… old like in his late fifties, more importantly.

**Frederick Great Knight Lv 61**

**Hp: **130/130

**Sp: **70/70

What up with his stats?!

"Allen"

"What are you doing here?"

The Myrmidon pointed at the forest he came from. "Hunting, but other than that nothing much."

That was true. Instead of going for the goal, he went hunting for Exp. If he was honest, if he had gone to the goal from the get go. He would have arrived at the boss fight in 20 minutes.  
>Lucina rubbed her forehead. "Frederick, please don't turn this into an interrogation."<p>

The Great Knight bowed slightly. "Just been cautious milady."

Allen deadpanned. "Do I look like a bandit or something."

Owain was the one that answered. "No my dear friend, but there been many bandit raids lately. That it make my blood boil!"

"How big are the raids?"

"The biggest we had to put down was 24 members. But they were no match for the heroes blood!"

"Seriously?!"

Lucina cutted in. "Yes, but only Frederick took part in it. We really couldn't do much that time."

"I see, so what are you three doing here?

"Patrolling" Answered Frederick plainly.

"Understandable, anyway it was nice talking to you three. I'll see you around."

With that the teen started walking down the road he assumed the Southtown was. But stopped when Lucina called out.

"Wait, were you going!"

He turn around."To the Southtown to restock and relax."

Owain jog next to Allens side. "Lets us travel to town together!"

Allen blinked. "You're going there two?" He already knew the answer but he would play along.

Frederick and Lucina walked up to the Myrmidons.

The blue head nodded. "Yes, it would also be beneficial for all of us."

"Strength and numbers I take it?"

The blue head nodded again,

Allen thought for a moment. He honestly didn't know what to think. In one hand he was actually talking to real life video game characters. Something that millions of players would want to do as well. If he needed an excuse to stay with them this was it.

On the other hand. Thanks to his past experiences, he really couldn't bring himself to trust others. Then again this is definitely not his world, the three people standing in front of him were the proof of it. Okay that settles it.

"Alright lets go."

oxoxoxoxoxo

Allen felt… uncomfortable. He could feel Frederick staring daggers at his back.

The brown head teen couldn't take it anymore and sigh. "My god, if you have something to say, then say it."

The group stop. Lucina and Owein started to sweat. Not many people could carry out an argument with Frederick.

Fredericks poker face didn't waver. "You're not from Ylisse, are you."

The duo standing in the sidelines eyes widen, and look at Allen.

Allen rose a brow. "That's what your worried about?"

The Great Knight nodded.

"First, yes I'm not from Ylisse. Second if you want to know something then ask,otherwise how are you supposed to know?"

Frederick blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting that answer, it was the opposite actually. He was expecting him to deny it, or at least try. But he didn't, he answer... honestly.

"Then if you're not from Ylisse, from where are you from?"

"Across the sea, from the Valm Nation."

"Valm Nation?"Cut in Lucina not been familiar with the Valm nation. Owain was also interested since he never heard of Valm before.

The Great Night nodded. "I've heard of it, but i never set foot there. Only Ferox and Plegia have ports that can cross the sea. Have you gone through them?"

Allen nodded. "Through Plegia, but apparently I arrive at a bad time. No matter where I look, all I could see was military forces. Its almost like they're preparing for war or so."

Frederick's eyes narrow, not at Allen but at the mention of military. Owen had a neutral expression, but he clenched his knuckles so hard they turned white. Lucinas hair shadowed her eyes and she gritted her teeth.

Plegia…

That country has been given them every reason to declare war. Majority of the raids were their cause. But they weren't as blind as to sacrifice innocent lives for a meaningless war.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

Everyone snapped out of their angry state, when they remember Allen was there.

Frederick shook his head. "No, that all I wanted to know."

"Then please, next time if you want to know something from me then ask. You don't have to give me a stern look all the time, nobody likes that."

The Great Knight gave a small bow. "My apologies." He was suspicious at first but, the teen answered all questions immediately without hesitation. Even he doubt someone could come up with a lie under a second.

Oh if he only knew.

Allen offer a handshake. "Consider yourself forgiven, I just don't like when people look at me like that way."

Frederick shook his hand. "You're quite a unique young fellow."

"I'm a civilized person…" Allen face palm earning a three questioning looks. "Some civilized person I am, I don't even know your names."

Ah

Owin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "My name is Owain."

"I'm Frederick." Said Frederick in a dull tone.

Lucina suppressed an embarrassing blush. "I'm Lucina, nice to meet you."

Allen chuckle at their behavior. "And I'm Allen, pleasure to meet you."

The brown hair teen sigh inwardly. By how old Frederick looked he figured he was in a future version of the game… or world. He didn't know if the war had passed or not, so he took a gamble and apparently won it.

"Anyway should we move on, it almost dawn."

Lucina was curies about this Valm nation. "Hey Allen what is Valm lik-?"

"THE TOWN!" Screamed Owen.

The group look at the direction Owain was looking at, and their eyes widen. The Town… was on fire.

"GODS!" Exclaim Lucina.

"LET US GO, THE TOWN NEEDS ITS HEROES!"

With that said Owain sprinted for the town.

"Owain, wait!" Lucina runs after him, soon followed by Frederick.

Allen just stood there watching the smoke rises to the sky. Then at the sword in his waist. He took a deep breath and sighed.

'... a well... it not like its my first time taking a live away.'

**Quest Alert E**

**Save Southtown**

**Objective:**

**Stop the bandit raid**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**?**

**?**

**Completion Award: 400 Exp**

**Complete Failure: 40 Exp**

**80 Exp per Bonus Objectives**

**(Accept/Decline)**

He tap 'Accept' and sprinted for the town.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"FULL STRIKE!"

**Slash!**

"Gah!"

"Owain stay close!" Call over Lucina.

"It will take more than that to stop the blood of the heroes." Exclaim Owain

Lucina saw that a bandit managed to sneak behind the Myrmidon.

"Owain Behind you!"

The Myrmidon spin around just in time to block a blade.

"Sneaky bastards!" Snapped Owain.

The Bandit scoffed. "Yea well the world is cruel, you stupid brat!"

"... I couldn't agree more."

Owains eyes widen when a sword pierced the bandits chest. When the body feel, he saw Allen pulling his sword out.

"Sorry for falling behind, I'm not much of a runner."

Owain smirked. "Nonsense, a hero always show up at the right time!"

Allen couldn't help but smirk as well. "True." Then he turned serious. "How many are there?"

The other Myrmidon also got serious. "Eight more at best, but still as dangerous."

Lucina cutted in. "Make that five, Frederick took care of two. And I of the other one."

Allen nodded and his eyes widen when he saw a fire ball coming at by the corner of his eye. He shoved the sword users away in time to take a soccer size fire ball.

**Boom!**

The duos eyes widen. "Allen!"

"SON OF BITCH! THAT BURNS!"

Three jaws drop. The brown hair teen looked… completely fine. He looked shaken up, but other than that he was fine.

Allen glare at the bandit that shot the fireball moth hanging in shock.

**Berto Mage Lv2**

**Hp: **30/30

**Mp: **30/35

"Oh, you mine bitch."

He took of to the mage and sliced his stomach. And then sliced his back making his Hp drop to zero and blow up into blue bits.

Lucinas and Owains eyes bugged out. The bandit blew up in to tiny bits and… disappeared.

Owain remember of the bandit Allen back stabbed. And look to see, that it wasn't there any more.

Luckily the Myrmidons voice snapped them back to reality.

"Guys what are you doing? There are still bandits to deal with."

Lucina was the first to recover. "How did you do to tha-?"

But she never got to finish when a scream ripped through the air. "HELP!"

"Shit!" Allen sprinted in the direction the voice came from.

"Hey wait!" Lucina was gonna chase Allen, but couldn't as Owain grabbed her shoulder.

"Lucina listen, we both want to know what happened. But our friends right there are still bandits to deal with, and we can't waste time asking questions right now. First we take care of the bandits, then we find out what that was."

Lucina wanted to know what they just witnessed, but she knew Owain was right.

"Well well, looks like the princes decide to honor us with her grace."

The duo look at a bandit Fighter standing a few meters away.

Poor sucker didn't stand a chance.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Allen was looking left and right none stop cursing under his breath. "Come on, come on, where are you?"

"Ha you thought you could take me on! You won't feel that confident when i'm done with you."

His head snapped at the bandit holding someone, but he couldn't see who because the bandit was blocking his view.

**Imor Fighter Lv2**

**Hp: **40/50

**Sp: **40/40

Allen charged at him. 'Eat metal mothefucker.'

**Slash!**

The bandit roared in pain and let go of the captive. Allen grabbed the captives hand and put some distance between them and the bandit. But stopped when he heard the bandit yell.

"You'll pay for that you piece of shit!"

The brown head teen looked at the bandits health that said Hp 24/50.

"Tch"

The Myrmidon charged at the bandit. The bandit swung his axe only to get dogged, and receive a deep cut on his side. But not enough to kill him.

He spin his axe around nailing Allen like a baseball and send him flying.

Allen managed to land on his feet and check his stats.

**Allen Marel Myrmidon Lv 2**

**Hp:** 20/60

**Sp:** 40/40

Tch, axe are easily powerful. The fire ball he took before didn't help either.

He glared at the axe and cursed himself for getting hit. 'Alright, he only has 10 Hp left, I got this.'

"**Thunder!"**

A ball of electricity hit the bandit dead on and drop his Hp to 0.

The dumb fully brown head stared at the corps before looking at the caster, and froze like a statue again.

The 'captive' held her hand out if a few traces of electricity. She had white hair in a similar cut like his, but what stood out the most was her trade mark rob with Grimas symbol.

The Tactician Morgan

She jog up to him with a smile. "Thanks for the save, I thought I was a goner."

Allen shook his head. "No worries, now to deal with the others."

He inspected Morgans stats.

**Morgan Tactician Lv 1**

**Hp: **30/60

**Mp: **28/38

**Sp: **22/26

Allen frown at her stats. "How long have you been fighting?"

Morgan scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Around four minutes before you showed up."

"Same bandit?"

The Tacticians head dropped and nodded meekly.

"By yourself?"

Nodded meekly again.

Allen though for a moment. Owain and Lucina were two levels ahead of Morgan, which would explain why she was having a hard time. She was fighting them alone after all. 'Fighting side by side increase the chances of winning…'

Allen shrug and head for the church."Meh alright come on."

Morgan blinked, and blinked again. "Huh."

"Strength and numbers."

The Tactician look at the Myrmidon like he grew a second head, then let an understanding 'oh' and follow suit."Where are we going?"

"To the church."

Morgan deadpan "... come again?"

"The leader is most likely in the center of the town, and there only one building in the center." Fill in Allen.

Morgans eyes widen in realization. "The leader is nearby the church!"

Allen nodded. "That's right, and we might want to hurry."

The brown head sprinted to his destination.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Soon followed by the Tactician.

It didn't take long to reach their destination.

Allen eyed the boss."This will not be easy."

**Raid Leader Barbarian Lv 3**

**Hp 65/65**

**Sp 30/30**

Morgan look slightly worried. "What do you mean?"

"Barbarian have strong attacks and speed. But its his weapon of choice that worries me."

The Tactician look at the weapon and understood why he was worried.

The hand axe can be use as a throwing weapon. Meaning the bandit could attack in both mid and close range.

The Barbarian took notice of them. "Well what do I have here? A couple of brats wanting to play heroes."

Morgan clenched her tome, while Allen kept a poker face.

"What? Did I scare you?"

Allen stepped forward. "No, its just that we're having a hard time deciding if you're disgusting or annoying. I mean come on, ever looked in a mirror before?"

The Tactician tried to suppress a laugh, but the bandit wasn't as amused.

He charge at them and roared. "You did the biggest mistake of your lives!"

The Myrmidon mouth Morgan 'Cover me' and charged. The Tactician receive the message and got her tome ready.

Sword and axe meet in the middle. Allen resisted the urge to grunt. The Barbarian was definitely stronger than the rest, which got him the right to become their leader.

"**Thunder!"**

The lighting ball blasted the bandit away much to the relief of Allen's arms. The swordsman follow suit and slashed the bandits torso.

"Arg, you STUPID FUCK." The raid leader swung his axe at the Myrmidon.

Allen jumped back avoiding the swing that left and after glow which caught his attention.

Morgan saw an opening and casted.

"**Thunder!"**

It hit dead on, forcing the Barbarian to back of.

Allen took this opportunity to see his Hp.

**Raid Leader Barbarian Lv 3**

**Hp 24/65**

**Sp 22/30**

Clearly his Sp had something to do with the after glow. And they did some decent damage.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BITCH!"

The Raid Leader threw his axe at Morgan.

Allen's eyes widen at how fast it was going, but mostly that it was targeting Morgans head.

Morgan eyes widen, and move her head barely in time to get a few strands of hair cut off.

Allen glared at the Barbarian. He charged and slice his torso that drop his Hp to 10. Something he remember of the Barbarian class was that, they sacrifice defense for attack.

"Watch out!" Morgan tried to warn him but it was too late.

"Wha-?"

**Slash!**

The corners of Allen's vision turn red, and he dropped on his knees. Talk about deja vu.

He look at his injured shoulder. Then at the hand axe the bandit held with a sinister grin.

'How? he didn't have it on him.'

"HA STUPID BRAT, EVEN THE IDIOTS KNOW THE HAND AXE WORKS LIKE A BOOMERANG!"

Ah, that explains it.

"**Thunder!"**

The thunder bolt hit, but he gritted his teeth and raised his axe.

Morgan was panicking 'Thunder' was an accurate tome, but it takes five seconds to be able to cast again.

Allen's hair shadowed his eyes as the Barbarian brought his axe down. In a blur the Myrmidon swung his sword upward at an alarming speed that created sparks when the weapons collided.

In the end the sword trump the axe.

The Raid leaders eyes widen as his hand axe flew over his head, leaving him completely expose.

The Myrmidon reversed grip his blade and sunk it all the down his collar bone piercing his heart. Killing him instantly

Morgans jaw dropped. One moment the brown head was at the bandits mercy, next thing she knew he deflected the attack and deliver the finishing blow.

**Snap!**

Allen stared blankly at hilt he held in his hand.

**Weapon:** Bronze Sword

**Class: **E

**MT: **3

**Hit: **100

**Crit: **0

**Rng: **1

**Dur: **0/50

'I... guess its time was up."

The Raid leader and the hilt glowed blue, then exploded into bits.

**Gain Hand Axe**

The bits gather and turn into a chest.

Allen opens the chest. 'Okay what do I get?'

**Gain 100 Gold**

The swordsman eye twitched violently.

**Quest Completed**

**400 Exp**

**160 Bonus Exp**

**Congratulations, You Lv up**

Allen perked up. Okay that's rewarding.

"Did you do that? And how did the chest appear out of thin air?"

The Myrmidon blinked, and turn to see Morgan standing next to him with a curious expression.

"Uh…" Allen scratched the back of his head. He really wasn't really sure how to explain everything without causing chaos. But the less ears and eyes the better. So he did the only thing he could do stall for as much time as possible.

"I'll tell you when there are less prying ears, I prefer to keep it a secret."

The Tactician frowned. "Why?"

"Well," Gesture to Morgan. "for one I don't know you are."

The white head scoffed. "My name is-"

"MORGAN!"

Morgan tensed and sweated furiously.

Allen tilted his head in confusion and look at the owner of the voice that yelled her name. It was Lucina, along with Owain and Frederick following behind.

Frederick was sitting on top of his horse pinching the bridge of his nose for the headache that was about to come. Owain had sympathetic look on his face. And Lucina was giving the poor Tactician a heated glare.

The blue head stormed over to the white head.

"What are you doing here Morgan?! Don't you know how dangerous it is?!"

"W-well how was I supposed to know there was going to be a raid?"Morgan replied nervously.

"You're not even supposed to be here! Raid or not, you should be back on Shepherds HQ!"

Morgan was getting angry. "Why should I?! You're already patrolling and your only one year older than me! Even Cynthia is already patrolling and she's the same age as me!"

"Because she has a partner! That's why! If you want to start patrolling or do quests you need to get a partner!"

On the sidelines Allens brow rose. "Quests?"

"Shepherds HQ receive quests from all over Ylisse such as hunting, patrolling, guarding, protection, and even gathering." Frederick filled him in.

Allen scratched his chin. "Interesting, also where did you get the horse?"

Frederick caress his horse earning a nye from it. "I left her on the stables, every time she goes to the meadows, it impossible to make her leave."

Owain chuckle at the memory of a time they spend an entire day to get her to leave with them.

The brown head nodded. "Understandable."

Lucinas last scold made Morgan snap.

"No one wants to partner with me! Nobody trusts me with ANYTHING! They keep saying my skills would never help them! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I ASK OTHERS TO LET ME JOIN THEIR TEAM BUT I'M ALWAYS TURNED DOWN!"

Lucina face soften. "Morgan tha-"

"Don't you dare tell me its not true because it is! All Shepherds HQ thinks I'm useless!"

Allen frowned and couldn't keep the comment that came out of his mouth.

"Useless? You helped me take out a bandit and the raid leader."

All eyes widen and turn to him.

Frederick was the first to recover. "You and Morgan took care of the Raid Leader?"

Allen nodded. "I kept the Barbarian at a distance while Morgan casted 'Thunder' for support."

Lucina stood in front of Allen with a neutral expression. "You asked a person you don't know to cover you?"

The brown head look at Tactician, then at the blue head.

"I don't know her personally, but we had the same enemy. So I figure why not, she cover me till the very end. And her attacks gave me the openings I needed to attack as well. Oh and I almost forgot she gave me a heads up on incoming attacks. As far as I know right now, I belief and trust in her."

The four individuals had different reactions.

Frederick was impress of how much Morgan did, and you saw closely you could see hints of a small smile.

Owain's respect for Allen grew, he has seen how Morgan was treated and didn't like it. He has tried to stand up for her, but he really could make a difference. He can't recall if Morgan was ever complimented even once, so to hear how his 'friend' complimented the Tactician was a nice to know the least.

Lucina wasn't sure how to feel. There have been a few close calls in the past when Morgan left Shepherds HQ alone. On the other hand she couldn't remember the last time someone besides her and Owain that trusted her with his or her life.

But the most shock one here was the Tactician.

"I belief and trust in her."

No one and she means no one ever said anything like that about her. Before she joined the Shepherds, she was just an orphan that would scavenge everywhere for food. She never knew her mother or father. In one off her scavenges she was found by a Shepherd and brought to HQ. Naturally after growing in HQ she became one of their members. She has tried many classes to support her home, but she couldn't work with any. After switching through many classes she settled with Tactician, she found this a suitable class for her. But apparently she was the first person to use this class in decades so no one could teach her the ropes. She asked Mages and Swordmasters for help in learning the use of magic and sword. But because she wasn't their Class she couldn't learn much. She pushed herself to exceed her limits, but without the proper teaching she couldn't make a difference. Word spread through HQ, many magic users and sword users had sparred with Morgan to see what she was capable of. But she didn't live up to their expectations. From one team to another, soon enough all teams and trainees knew of Morgan of, but not in a good way. There has been a couple of time when sore losers would challenge the Tactician only to make themselves feel better after wining. After been fed up with how thing were, Morgan requested to be one member team. But the answer was always 'No' when she asked 'why' they said it takes at least two people to form a team. She couldn't do anything about it so she had made a habit to sneaking out of HQ to do things on her own. Lucina and Owain were the only people that had been nice to her but she count join their team because they were recommended. And now she 'teamed' up with an unknown Myrmidon that just said he 'trusted' and 'belief' in her all for the fact they had a common goal.

Of course Allen didn't know any of this.

"Soooo did we get all of them."

Frederick nodded. "Yes, the leader was the only one left."

Allen sighed in relief. "Good cause I need to buy a sword."

With that said he walk away in a random direction. Hopefully bump into a 'shop.'

Lucina was going to call to him, but Morgan beat her to the to it.

"W-wait!"

The Myrmidon stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" The Tactician didn't really want to see him leave.

"To find a shop and buy a sword."

Frederick galloped next to him. "Where your going the wrong way." Points Down the street. "The shop is over there."

"Ah that saves time, thanks." Goes in the direction Frederick pointed.

"Hey, hold on!"

This time it was Lucina that called out to him.

"What are you going to do after stopping at the shop?"

Allen stop mid-step. Where was he going to go after this? Back to his world… no not likely. Explore? Maybe… He never thought he would end up inside a video game… perhaps he actually travel to another world with a video game ability. At this point he just wandered around.

"I'll probably explore Ylisse further."

That response got the Tacticians attention. "You're not from around here?"

Owain answered for him. "Yea, Allen comes from across the seas."

Morgan's eyes widen. She read about the seas but never once saw them. He said he was going to explore, does that mean…

"Your not here by orders?"

The Myrmidon blinked in confusion. "No, I'm here on my own free will."

Morgan gulped silently. "Are you planning to go back to your home?"

That question caught the curiosity of the others.

Allen closed his eyes and scratched his chin. "... not real-"

"ITS THE PRINCESS!"

"ITS SIR OWAIN!"

"THEY SAVED US!"

Numerous of civilians dashed pass the Myrmidon And Frederick. Surrounding Lucina and Owain. Lucina tried to get out without offending the civilians. As for Owain he was going about the 'Heroes blood'. And poor Morgan was caught in the crossfire.

The Great Knight and the brown head sweat drop.

"... I take it, it happens occasionally."

Frederick clean his throat. "Every time we help or save someone, and with Owains personality…"

"It becomes nearly impossible to disband them…" Finished Allen.

"Indeed"

Allen sigh. "Any who, shops is that way?" Point down the street.

The great knight nodded.

"Anything I should look out for like names, signs, people?"

"Look for a big green sign with a tent imprint in it, can't miss it."

Allen nodded. "Got it." And disappear down the street.

At that moment Morgan popped out of the crowd panting heavily. "How does Owain manage to survive in there?"

Frederick chuckle. "That, is one of the many mysteries surrounding him."

The Tactician accepted the answer not wanting to get a headache. She look around for the brown hair Myrmidon. "Where is he?"

"He went to the shop." Supplied Frederick.

Morgans eye widen and in a blur disappeared down the street.

The Great Knight looks down the street the Tactician disappeared.. 'That has got to be the fastest I've ever seen Morgan run.'

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Name: **Allen Marel

**Class: [Myrmidon (Active) Lv3: 6.51% Exp]**

**Hp: **13/60

**Sp: **20/40

**Str: **26

**Mag: **20

**Skl: **30

**Spd: **28

**Lck: **30

**Def: **24

**Res: **24

**[Way of the Sword E(Passive/Active) Lv1: 65.85% Exp]**

**Weapon:** None

**Skills:**

**[Avoid + 10]**

**[****Last Chance****]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

**Points: **2

**Gold: **700

Allen digested the information. His stats weren't much different but they were had the money for the sword. He had it the forties in the forest because he hunted for Exp. But the 'Way of the Sword E' only got around 20% Exp he killed less. Meaning the harder the foes the better awards.

The Myrmidon hummed in acceptance. He saw the shop owner approach and close the window.

"G'day! What can I fix you with?"  
>"A 'Bronze Sword' and one 'Vulnerary' please."<p>

The owner frowned. "I can supply you the sword but I don't got Vulnerary, sorry."

Allen held back a disappointed grunt. "Ah well, I'll take the sword then."

The man nodded and went to the back of the store.

Suddenly a black and white blur stopped in front of him. The Myrmidon brought up his arms to cover his face from the tail wind. Once he let his arms drop, he found himself facing Morgan with her hands on her knees, heavily breathing.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?"

The Tactician tensed. She wants to know who he was, but she didn't have and excuses to be there.

"Here's ya sword that it be 350 gold."

Or so she thought.

"Excuse me, could I get a 'Fire'?"

Allen handed the gold and equipped the sword.

"Sure thing." The shopkeeper disappeared to the back.

The duo stood there in awkward silence. Until the Myrmidon broke the silence.

"Sooo, did the crowd disband?"

Morgan shook his head. "No, they're still trap inside."

Allen hummed. "So what were you going to say before the princes interrupted?"

The white hair girl tilted her head in confusion, before it clicked. "Oh my name is Morgan, what's your name?"

The Myrmidon points at himself. "My name is Allen, so did you run out of thunder?"

She shook her head again. "I'm running low on it's use."

That was actually true. Before she teamed up with Allen she has been casting 'Thunder' multiple times, which include attack, cover, defense, deflect, and escaping. She couldn't really use the sword because her enemy had more muscle than her.

The shop owner came back with Morgans 'Fire'. "Here ya go, that'll be 540 gold."

The Tactician winced and paid. She needs tomes for her class but damn they're expensive.

When they exited the shop, they came face to face with Frederick still mounting his horse.

"Frederick?"

The Great Knight smiled. "Ah good, you haven't left yet, there's something I want to ask you."

The Myrmidon shifted the weight of his sword. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you where you're going from here?"

The Myrmidon scratched the back of his head. "Didn't I answered Lucinas question back there?"

"Yes, but milady asked 'what you were going to do' I'm asking 'where are you going to go?'"

Allen frowned and went into deep thought. Morgan just stayed quiet, also wanting to know where he was going.

'Let's see after this, the story goes to 'West of Ylisstol' that's were the risen appeared. Meaning I'll get to farm Exp maybe hunt beasts for materials, and increase the 'Way of the Sword'. Okay that settles it.'

"I'll go hunting at the forest north of the town, what was it called again?"

"The West of Ylisstol one?" Offer the Great Knight.

"That's the one, do you know its name?"

Morgan tilted her head confused. "Why would you go there? There forest isn't even named."

Allen held up three fingers. "Going for hunting, exploring, and materials other than that I got nothing to do. And what do mean it hasn't been named?"

The Tactician frowned. "I read about all Yisse locations, and the forest is only known as West of Ylisstol. other than that it hasn't been named."

The brown head had a stupefied look on his face. "... are you serious?"

The white head nodded.

"It looks like will still be traveling together." Cut in the Great Knight.

Morgan and the Myrmidon blinked and looked at the old man. "What do you mean?"

"Were heading back to HQ to report, and the path there is though West of Ylisstol." Answered Frederick.

Allens mouth made an 'o' in understanding. Morgan was little glad Allen would stick around more. And also ask him about the small blue bit explosion.

The Myrmidon notice the blue and blond head were not with the Great Knight.

"Hey where's Owain And Luci-?"

"WAIT! YOU COULD SPEND THE NIGHT AT NY INN FOR FREE!"

"PLEASE ACCEPT THIS AS A GIFT!"

"ALLOW US TO SHOW YOU OUR HOSPITALITY!"

The trio look at Lucina and Owain running at top speed away from the crowd.

"FEAR NOT THE HERO WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU IF THE DANGER SHALL ARISE!"

"OWAIN CUT IT OUT! WE HAVE TO REPORT TO HQ!"

The trio sweated were furiously as the two 'heroes' got closer with the admires not too far behind.

"Should we run for our lives?" Asked Allen while taking a step back.

"I believe so/ Yes we should."

The Tactician and Myrmidon bolted to their destination. Frederick galloped ahead of them. Owain and Lucina were still running and so were the fans.

Allen screamed to the heavens. "FANS YOU SUCK!"

**Name: **Allen Marel

**Class: [Myrmidon (Active) Lv3: 6.51% Exp]**

**Hp: **60/60

**Sp:**40/40

**Str:**26

**Mag:**20

**Skl:**30

**Spd:**28

**Lck:**30

**Def:**24

**Res:**24

**[Way of the Sword E(Passive/Active) Lv1: 65.85% Exp]**

**Weapon:** Bronze Sword

**Class: **E

**MT: **3

**Hit: **100

**Crit: **0

**Rng: **1

**Dur: **50/50

**Skills:**

**[Avoid + 10]**

**[****Last Chance****]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

**Points: **2

**Gold: **350

Prologue (Completed)

Ferno16: Okay first chapter complete, and rewritten.

Allen: Its a prologue and its 80% composed of poor writing skills.

Ferno16: I'm trying my best alright!

Allen: Not trying to make look stupid, I'm just stating the truth.

Ferno16: Well I'm not a genius, I'm just an average loser. And I wanted to write this story because I wanted to, not to be popular, but because I wanted to. Is that so bad to want to write something you want.

Allen: I get it, I get it I'll drop it.

Ferno16: Good, and to my fellow readers thanks for reading this chapter and I hope to see you next time. Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations and Answers

The Awakening Gamer

Ferno16: Chapter two here we go.

Allen: Hey.

Ferno16: What is it?

Allen: How often will you post up new chapters?

Ferno16: When ever I have time work on one. I'm a slow typer, not a genius.

Allen: So in about a month or so?"

Ferno16: It could be sooner or later, but no promises. I mean come on, all fanfic authors have a life.

Allen: Alright I'll wait, now then Ferno16 owns absolutely nothing, and P.S. if you spot grammar errors please inform him, thank you.

Chapter 1: Explanations and Answers

'Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around.' Allen was using a good amount of self-control to not turn around.

Standing behind him were Lucina, Owain, and Morgan that were staring daggers at the back of his head. Frederick was walking next to him following the dirt road, where did his horse go? He did not know.

It took them 20 minutes to lose the towns admires. All of them except the Great Knight were out of breath. Which annoyed Allen for not ending up the same as them. After that, they all walked in silence to the forest known as West of Ylisstol.

It was already dark in the forest, they could hear insects and animals all around them. The sound annoyed Allen to no end. And to his misfortune Frederick spotted a good clearing for camping.

"This seems like a good spot to set up camp."

Allen deadpan. "In the middle of the forest?"

Lucinas eyes narrowed. "You said you're just traveling around. Haven't you ever camped in a forest before?"

The brown head yawned. "I have, its just that I prefer sleeping under a roof."

The other Myrmidon and Tactician nodded. "Understandable."

The Great Knight fake cough in his hand earning everyone's attention. "I shall hunt for food, while milord and milady look for firewood. And Morgan and Allen clean the camp site."

The group of teens nodded in acceptance of the jobs. But Lucina and Owain had other plans.

As soon as Frederick left, the two sword wielders turn to Allen who was currently cleaning the camp site with Morgan.

Lucina decided to be the one to ask. "Allen I would like to ask you about what happened back in the Southtown."

Morgan look at the blue head and the Myrmidon wondering what it was about. Allen looked over his shoulder with a neutral expression knowing what it was about, and when back to cleaning the camp site. "If you got something to ask me then ask me, no one stopping you."

Feeling left out of the loop the Tactician cut in with a question. "Um what is this about?"

Lucina opened her mouth to answer but Allen beat her to it.

"The witness something similar that you saw happened to the raid leader."

Morgans eyes widen. " You mean-!"

"The blue bit explosion." Finished Allen.

Lucina and Owain where surprise that Morgan was aware of it.

"You saw the raid leader explode in blue bits?" Asked Owain.

"Um." The Tactician scratch her cheek. "When Allen landed the finishing blow, his body glowed blue and turned into blue bits. But then gather and turned into a chest."

Owain tilted his head in confusion. "Chest?"

Lucina held her chin as she recall seen a chest close to Allen and Morgan when she saw them in the town center.

"Hey guys."

The trio blinked and looked at Allen tossing a small dry log in the center of the site.

"Can you three do your jobs while talking please, don't know about you guys but I don't want to know what Frederick will do, if we don't complete our jobs."

The trio unintentionally shivered. Despite how dependable, and trustworthy the Great Knight is, the way he smiles when he gives the finishing blow rivals Henrys 'I'm going to kill you' smile. But he like to use it mostly on people that don't follow his directions. The trio almost felt that his smile was mocking them like saying 'try something I dare you'. But they knew better than go against a Veteran.

The sound of running steps made Allen turn around and blink. Morgan was speeding along the ground pulling weeds, throwing rock, throwing dry wood at the center. The blond and blue head were speeding back and forth out of the forest throwing more wood in the center.

Allen sweat drop when he notice the stack of wood was big enough for a bonfire and the site was picked cleaned. "Uh… guys?"

No one listened and kept rushing.

"Guys."

Nothing still.

The Myrmidon pinch the bridge of his nose. "Oh for the love of, GUYS ENOUGH! That enough firewood to make a bonfire and the site is picked clean!"

Everyone stop and blinked. Owain and Lucina stared dumbly at the pile of wood. Morgan looked between her hands and the site, not been able to believe she did this.

The Lord shook the dumbness she felt and looks at Allen. "So can you tell us what happened back there?"

The other two snapped out of the stupefied state and focus their attention on the brown head.

Allen switched glances between the three and sighed. "Alright, but can one of you light up the fire its getting cold."

Morgan nodded, and casted a golf sized 'Fire' at the wood lighting it up.

The brown head rubs his hands close to the fire to warm them up, gears inside his head spinning finding out the best way to approach this. He always hated 'beating around the bush' so he might as well go straight forward.

"You all will most likely call me a liar but...a day before you two and Frederick found me." Gestures to the sword wielders. "I woke up with some kind of...ability."

Owain frowned. "Ability?"

Allen nodded and continued. "I don't know how I got it, it just… appeared out of nowhere. All I know is that some how it twists reality in some way."

The listener's eyes widen and Tactician asked. "Twist reality? What do you mean by that?"

The Myrmidon held his chin. "Hmmm, this ability seems to do the work for you. And also give information about yourself that you you can't get anywhere else."

Lucinas lips made a straight line. "Can you explain how this 'ability' does the work for you?"

Allen frowned and went into deep thought. "...are you guys familiar with 'Way of the Sword E'?"

The trio nodded, and Owain informed him. "Its the beginners level of mastery of the sword. Me and Lucina are currently in the 'Way of the Sword D', Morgan is still in E."

The Tactician winced but knew Owain meant no harm. Allen nodded and picked up from where he left of.

"Well my ability keeps track with the 'Way of the Sword E' and tells me how far I'm from reaching 'D', this ability also help me gain more experience than naturally as well as store items."

That got everyone's curiosity to increase.

Owain frown at the mention of experience. "Can you specify what you mean by experience?"

Allen nodded. "You know how one gets experience through training, fights, and problems?"

The Myrmidon nodded.

"Well this ability gets me experience when I take care of a 'target' to increase strength, speed, accuracy, etc."

Owains frowned increased. That ability sounded too good to be true. The other two weren't exactly believing anything they were hearing either. Lucky Morgan came up with a way to clarify if it was true or not.  
>"Hey Allen, you said your 'ability' was storing items right?"<p>

The brown head nodded.

"Then can you withdraw an item from your storage?"

The trio blinked at the Tactician. That was true, if he can store an item he can withdraw it. All eyes were on Allen who shughes.

"Meh, inventory."

Nothing happened.

"Storage?"

Still nothing and the trios expressions were dull.

"How about 'Convoy'?" Suggested Morgan not sure if she should expect anything.

"Convoy?"

**Convoy open**

Allen blinked and smiled. "Huh that worked."

The dull expression listeners blinked and watch their 'companion' tap the air absently.

"Hey Morgan, remember the hand axe the leader used?"

Morgan frowned not sure if he was trying to pull something but nodded anyways.

Allen grind and taped the air, and caught the hand axe that appeared in mid air.

Morgans, Lucinas, and Owains eyes nearly popped out and their jaws dropped. He just made something appear out of thin air which has been proven impossible for many millenia.

Allens grin didn't leave his face and held the axe out to Morgan. She stared at it for a moment before grabbing it with trembling hands. She examine the axe and there was no mistake, this axe… was the raid leaders.

She snapped out of her dumbstruck state when Allen closed her mouth with his hand.

"You guys should close your mouth, other wise you'll end up eating an insect." Allen pointed out.

Lucina and Owain shook of the dumbness they felt and looked at the weapon Morgan was holding. Owain held out his hand. "Can I see the hand axe?"

"Uh sure." Morgan gives the weapons to the blond. The Myrmidon inspects the weapon from all sides and stops when he turned to the bottom of the hilt. Owain growled and tighten his grip.

"Should have know."

Allen tilt his head confused. "Um can you share with us what's up?"

Owains response was point the bottom of the hilt at the trio. Allen saw an emblem imprint on it but never seen it before. However Lucina and Morgan knew the emblem all too well.

"That's Plegias emblem." Growled Lucina.

Allen eyed the trio. "Judging by your expressions, I take it happened multiple time already hasn't it?"

Owain glared at the axe he held in his hand. "Yea, about 90% of the raids are their cause."

Allens eyes widen. He knew Plegia was the cause of the raids but he didn't expect the number to be that high. The brown hair teen sigh.

"Hey can I ask all of you something?"

The trio look at Allen and nodded.

"Back in the town center you two." Gesture to the Lord and Tactician. "Were arguing about partners, teams, and quests. Can you guys tell me what that was about?"

Lucina groaned and scolded herself for causing a big scene back there. Morgan looked away not wanting to go over the touching subject. Owain look at the girls and then at Allen.

"Do you remember what Frederick told you about the quests and jobs Shepherds HQ receives?"

The brown head nodded.

"Well in order to take quests or jobs, one needs to make a team of at least two people or more. Me and Lucina are a team that do quests and patrolling." He looks at Morgan still looking away. "Morgan… hasn't been able to do Jobs or quest do to the lack of not been in a team."

Allen frowned. "Can't she join your team, you said it consist of two or more?"

"I can't." All heads turned to the Tactician that was still looking away. "Their team is recommended."

Allen tilted his head confused. "Recommended?"

"Recommended teams…" Started Lucina. "Are teams that are recommended by higher ups, where they put certain individuals in a team that can't be joined by others or leave."

Allens jaw dropped half way. "What kind of stupid bullshit is that?"

Morgans head snapped to Allen with wide eyes and opened mouth. The sword wielders jaws were hanging as well. They couldn't recall a single person throughout their life that though the higher ups decisions where stupid.

Lucina was the first to recover. "What do you mean by stupid?"

Allen scoffed. "They can recommend teams and all but there's always room for improvement. Take your team for example, your are a close range combat team. But what about mid and long rang, I had to take a fireball for you two remember."

The Tacticians eyes widen even further. He took a 'Fire' for the sword wielders and she didn't even notice. The sword duo remember the Myrmidon push them out of the way so only he got hit by the attack. And he was right there has been many close calls when they were almost killed by archers, mages, sages, and other long range classes.

"Oh yea!" Owain started. "Thanks for getting use out of the way and sorry you had to take the 'Fire' for us."

Lucina head dropped slightly. "I also would like to apologies."

Allen waved the apology off. "Don't worry were still alive that's what counts."

"...hey Allen." Started Morgan earning everyone's attention. "What happened to the wound from the hand axe, you also don't seem burned anywhere?"

Allen blinked and looked at his shoulder. It looked… completely fine, even the armor was all fixed like it was never there. And she was right there wasn't a single trace of ever been hit by a 'Fire.'  
>"If I were to take a guess i say its the ability I have."<p>

The blue head brow rose. "You guess."

"Like I said I woke up a day ago with this ability, I'm still trying to figure out what else it can do. So, know that I know why Morgan can't join your team, can't she make join other or make one?"

The atmosphere became heavy again. Morgan got close to the fire and sat down hugging her legs. "...no one wants me to join their team… or even make a team with me..."

Allen lips made a thin line and sat next to Morgan. "If its too personal you don't have to tell me." That was a lie. He was not expecting that answer. He wanted to know what she meant by that, but knew when not to cross the line.

"No its okay…"

Morgan was staring at the fire recalling all the times she was rejected, and how unfair she was been treated. Lucina and Owain sat across the fire not sure if they should intervene. Until Morgan finally began.

"... it all started… in one of my scavenges…"

oxoxoxoxoxo

Allen… didn't know how to feel. Morgans life… wasn't what he imagined at all. He was expecting her to go all about how amazing her fathers is, and how it was her dream to follow his foot steps. But instead he get a story similar to Naruto's… except for the fact that the jinchūriki had it a thousand times worse. He felt… disgusted and sympathetic. He had dealt with unfairness though his life as well but nothing major like this. The sword wielding team listened to Morgans story and clenched their fist feeling pathetic that they count do anything about it.

He was staring at Morgan who still had her eyes on the fire for a moment. "... so I'm the very first person that ever team up with you?"

Morgan looked at Allen, then back at the fire and nodded.

Allen sigh laid on his back. "No wonder no one knows your strengths."

All heads snapped To him. Strengths? What did he mean by that?

Morgan was the first to ask. "What do you mean by strengths?" Lucina and Owain focus their attention on their traveling companion.

"Well…" The Myrmidon sat up looking at the Tactician. "The Tactician class only shows its true value when he or she is pair up with another unit. The fact that we deal decent damage to the raid leader is the prove of that."

All eyes widen. Morgan recalled their fight with the leader, despite the close call the had he was right. That was the first time she pair up with anyone and he was right. The tables turn when they teamed up.

Gears inside Owains and Lucinas head were turning. If what Allen said is true it would explain why Morgan was having a hard time with everything. She is consider helpless and useless in HQ yet she and a wondering Myrmidon took down a raid leader. Not something many trainees can do.

Morgan was having a hard time finding her voice. "H-how d-do you know?"

Allen scratched the side of his head. "Well before I started traveling, I was kinda forced to learn all classes including the ones we don't use anymore."

Lucina held her chin in thought. "So as long as Morgan is team up with another unit she'll show her true strengths?"

Allen nodded. "That's basically it. Now then…"

He open a blue window and slide to a different one. Making the trio give him questioning looks seen him absently slide his hand in the air like before.

"Um, what are you doing?" Asked Morgan.

Allen closed the window and opened a new one. "Like I said I just got this yesterday, I'm trying to see what else this ability can do."

Lucina frowned. "Do you have an idea of its capable of?"

"...no, not really." Looks at the three. "If any of you have one I'm all ears."

The trio frowned and went into deep thought. Then something popped in Morgans head.

"Hey Allen, when we team up back there. Did your ability react?"

Allen pause mid slide as he went over the time they teamed up. Everyone waited for his answered.

"... it did, but I'm not sure in what doe."

Morgan frowned. "Would it happen again if we form a team?"

Allen blinked and turn to Morgan. "Form a team?" All windows close and a new window appeared

**Form a Team-Invite (who?)**

Allens jaw dropped. The others saw this and got worried.

"Allen? Are you okay?" Asked Owain concern for his fellow Myrmidon.

The brown heads moth close and turned into a toothy grin. "It looks like Morgan helped me find something new about my ability."

The Tactician blinked once, then twice. "I did?"

Allen nodded. "It appears my ability can 'Form a Team' by itself. I just have to invite someone."

"Try inviting me." Said Morgan.

Lucina and Owain look at their friend a little surprised. Not expecting her to say that.

Owain saw no harm in trying and spoke up. "Try to invite me as well."

Lucina looked at Owain and sigh. "Might as well try it, invite me also."

Allen scratched the back of his head. Not expecting Morgan to ask that let alone all of them. Meh you'll never know how everything will turn out in the end.

"Alright, invite... Morgan."

The Tactician jumped back slight when a small blue window appeared in front of her.

**Allen Marel invited you to join his team**

**(Accept/Decline)**

"Invite… Owain."

The Myrmidon jumped to his feet not expecting a blue window to show up.

"Invite… Lucina."

Lucina grabbed Falchions hilt by reflex, but didn't draw it out.

Allen was currently using a good amount of self control to stop himself to burst out laughing.

Morgan read the 'invitation' and hesitantly tap 'Accept'. Owain and Lucina saw her action and mirrored it.

**Morgan joined your team**

**Owain joined your team**

**Lucina joined your team**

Allen grind and pointed to his name. "Can you guys see my name hovering above my head?"

"Allen Marel Myrmidon Lv 3." Read out Owain

Morgan eyes squinted. "Hp: 13/60 Sp: 20/40."

Lucina look up spotting her name, class, and level. "We also have this?"

The brown head nodded. "Yea, so far this is the way I see everything. Say status."

The trio did as instructed and met with three blue windows with their information in it.

Lucinas eyes narrow as she goes through her stats.

**Status**

**Name: **Lucina

**Class: [Lord (Active) Lv 3: 12.54% Exp]**

**Hp: **60/60

**Sp: **40/45

**Str: **28

**Mag: **20

**Skl: **27

**Spd: **28

**Lck: **31

**Def: **26

**Res: **25

**Points: **0

**Gold: **2,450

**[Way of the Sword D(Passive/Active) Lv2: 30.05% Exp]**

**Weapon: **Falchion

**Class: **E

**Mt: **12

**Hit: **80

**Crit: **5

**Rng: **1

**Bonus Eff: **Dragon slayer

**Skills:**

**[Dual Strike +]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

**[-N/A-]**

Lucina frowned. She couldn't understand what all of this was saying. Owain and Morgan were on the same boat not understanding everything. Allen saw this and gave them a hand.

"Hey."

All heads turned to him.

"If you want to know what it does or how it works tap on it."

'Tap on it?' Lucina turn back to her stats and tap Hp.

**Hp: **Health points are your life, do not let it reach zero or you die.

Lucinas eyes widen, looking at everyone's Hp she sees that Morgan was half way down. But Allen was dangerously close to reach cero.

"Allen your health is-!"

"Calm down, my Hp may be low but that won't kill me… unless I get attacked."

"How did your Hp get to 17? You're suppose to have 60?" Asked Owain switching his glance between Morgan and Allen.

Allen sighed. "We lose Hp when we get hit by an attack, the fire ball I got hit by for instance."

The three shepherds frowned. Before Morgan notice Lucina and Owain were staring at her.

"Uh... is there something wrong?"

"Yes, in fact. " Lucina gestures the whiteheads Hp bar. "How did your health... I mean Hp drop to 30?"

"Oh... uh..."

The brown head saw how uneasy Morgan was. "If I were to take a guess... I say the bandit got you with the back of his axe as well."

The white head tensed. The sword wielders look at Allen. "Back of the axe?"

Allen nodded. "A bandit She was having problems with turn out to be creative... it might not been the sharp side, but damn that hurt."

Morgan grab her side and groan in agreement. "You can say that again."

Lucina sigh pinching the bridge of her nose, before looking at her stats.

"So." Started Lucina getting everyone's attention. "This... shows us our strength, speed, accuracy, health, skills, weapon, and spirit and other stuff we don't know?"

"That... about sums it up but um..." The Myrmidon scratched the back of his head. "Can you tell me how to use the Spirit in a battle?"

Everyone blinked at the Myrmidon and spoke at the same time. "You don't know how to use spirit in a battle?"

Allen shrug. "I was only taught how to use a sword manage thing myself other than that… I didn't learn anything else."

Owain and Morgan gave him the 'you can't be serious' look as Lucina sigh. She got up, walked behind me and place a finger at the center of his back. "Alright, first close your eyes and focus where I'm pointing."

Allen did as instructed and the Lord continued. "Now I'm going to inject a little of my spirit though my finger-"

"Is it safe to inject ones spirit in to others?"

Lucinas eye twitched in annoyance for been cut off. Morgan decided to answer him. "Well yes and no."

Owain jumped in the explanation. "Injecting ones spirit into someone else isn't what makes it dangerous. It's the amount injected what makes it dangerous. A small amount would be considered a simple tap or the tip of his or her spirit. As soon as the spirit leaves the body is harmlessly vanishes. But if someone injected you with one fourth of their spirit or more it would be lethal."

Lucina fake cough on her fist getting everyone's attention. "Now that explanations are over, can I pick up from where I left off?"

She took the silence as a yes and got back to Allen. "Now as I inject a little spirit I want you to focus on how it feels."

"Like the warmth of the fire."

"Exactly."

Allen nodded and focus on the area Lucina was injecting her spirit. He could feel a warmth crawling on his spine. It felt… odd and nice at the same time… hasn't he seen this before? Oh yea Naruto.

"... I think I got it." He opened his eyes and sweatdrop. Morgan was giving him and awe expression as for Owain… he was currently on all four giving a depressing aura. He look behind him and his sweatdrop increase in size. The blue head was hugging her legs with her back facing him giving the same negative aura Owain was giving.

Not knowing what was going through the sword wilders he turned to the Tactician, who was giving Owain comforting pats. "... did I do something wrong?"

Morgan laugh sheepishly. "No, its just that it took the around… two weeks to activate their spirit, but you activated it a second."

Aaaah.

Basicly put, his… achievement was a bitch slap to both of them. He could feel their pain alright alright, He remembers the first time he lost to a noob… and it hurted so bad.

"Okay first, I'm sorry for making it look easy… and I believe" Points to the blue letters above his head. "this is the reason it was easy."

The self-pity duo look at Allens name floating without a care in the world over his head. Lucina was the first to speak. "... I suppose."

"Ah come on look at the bright side."

"What's the bright side?" Mumble Owain.

Allen grind. "Your 'recommended team' doesn't exist in my game ability."

All negative and positive thoughts flew out the window when he said that. Everyone look at him waiting for an explanation, and so he did. "Your all in my team, look below your name and stats."

Lucina and Owain their names and classes below theirs. But the Tactician was concern for something else. "Hey Allen, is there a way to restore our Hp?"

"Oh um." He scratched his head. "Well kinda, my Hp restored when I sleep the night. If I were to take a guess on how else to restore Hp, I would say with a healer or use a Vulnerary."

"Ah here we go."

The brown and white head turn to Owain with a Vulnerary in hand. He holds it out to his fellow Myrmidon. "Here."

Allen takes the Vulnerary, eyes it for a moment, then opens it and take a gulp of it.

**20 Hp restored**

Allen humed. "And it works." His Hp when up to 37. Not fully healed, but definitely better than 17.

"Good to know." Lucina turns to Owain. "Can you give Morgan a Vulnerary please?"

Owain froze and said nothing. Something that didn't go unnoticed to the blue head.

She narrowed her eyes. "Owain."

The Myrmidon mumble something no one could understand.

"Speak louder if you please."

"... last one." The blond looks away scratching his cheek. "The Vulnerary Allen is holding is the last one we had…"

The Lord remained silent and still for a moment. Then blowed up. "What! We bought ten of those in HQ! how could we possibly used them all up!"

Owain brought his hand up to guard his face. "We donated three to other patrols! The thief stole two on our break! Fredericks horse use two-!"

"Vulnerary works on animals?" Allen whispered to Morgan.

"Only when their involve with a classes." Whispered back Morgan.

"-of them! We used two in the twoon! And Allen has the last one!" Finished Owain still guarding his face with his hands.

Lucina took several calming breaths, and looked at Allen who was looking inside the Vulnerary.

"Theres enough in here for two gulps." Informed Allen before holding it out to the white head.

Morgan looks at the Vulnerary, then at Allen. "Umm."

Allen rose a brow. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah no, nothing." She takes the Vulnerary and takes a gulp restoring 20 Hp.

Allen frowned, then mentally kicked himself. They just meet yesterday, making him a complete stranger. Combine that with her past experience, could he blame her for being cautious? No he could not.

The an idea popped in his head. But just to be sure. "Hey guys." All heads turned to him. "What does one have to do, to join the Shepherds?"

The sword wilders eyes widen not expecting that question. Morgan didn't just have widen eyes, her mouth was hanging halfway not believing her ears.

"Why?" Asked Owain curiously.

"Well..." Looks at Morgan by the corner of his eye. "For one I got no place to go or return."

Lucina frowned. "What about Valm can'can't you go back there?"

Allen stared at the Lord blankly, before he looked away. "... it turned out that... I wasn't really wanted at home."

That was actually true. Back in his world, before he moved to the cheap apartment, he use to live with his...'family'. It consisted of a father, a mother, and two sisters. His parents... weren't people he was proud of. They both were experts on getting black money. They both would gamble, sell drugs, get paid by having sex with other people, and the list keeps going. As for his sisters... it turned into some kind of complex. He was the middle child by one year differences between the two. The older one was named Irena, how they came up with that name is beyond him. They said that they wanted their first child to have a unique name. She definitely was... unique. When he was twelve Irtana would steal glances and eye him for a bit, then leaves with a dust of pink on her cheeks. Why did she do that then? He did not know. Irtana has always avoided him. His little sister was name after a videogame character named Sachiko, why? Because his mother found the name cute. But a way to describe her personality would be... 'Any boy that gets close to her 'one-chan' will lose their balls' brother included. Sachiko looks up to Irtana with respect, admiration, love, roll model, everything! Allen had to stay away at a ten foot radius, otherwise... he wouldn't last. Once he reached his thirteenth birthday he couldn't take it anymore and left. To were?... he didn't plan that much ahead. After one full day on the street he gave up and went 'home' stomach growling in hunger. He was at his doorstep about to knock, but he hear his 'family's voice.

"Alle? What does it matter? Its one less mouth to feed." Said the father without any care or concern.

"He's right hon." Said the mother sounding cheerfully. "Besides we get seconds now!"

Sachiko joined in cheerfully as well. "Yea! Come on one-chan! Have some more!"

"O-okay." Said Irtana.

Allen remained still outside, the words playing over in his head. He let the hand that was going to knock fall to his side, not feeling hungry any more. He simply turned around and kept walking down the street not caring where he would end up. Been growing around people that get black money has its perks. He just picked pocket, stole, and did dirty job's to get money. Soon enough he actually hit jackpot when he bumped into a rich man. Thanks to that he got a cheap apartment, still manage to go to school. But most of all he had what he needed to become 'The Gamer'. But he still looked for jobs because, money can't last for ever and show that he 'earned' his money to those that question it.

Allens train of thoughts broke, when he felt two soft slaps on his cheek, courtesy of Lucina who had frown on her face. He then notice that Owain and Morgan had a concern expression on their face.

'Wow, must have space out more than I thought, ah.' He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Ah sorry, what were you saying?"

Lucina sigh. "I asked what did you mean by not wanted?"

Ah. "Well..." Allen grabbed his chin. "My entire... family was extremely eager to see me leave... I heard a discussion of my parents a night before I left... and I honestly can say they don't expecting me to come back."

The groups eyes widen at that. His parents don't expect him to go back? What kind of parents would think such thoughts. Luckily Allen change the subject.

"Anyway again, what does one need to do to join the Shepherds?"

"Oh, uuuh." Owain went into deep thought. Lucina frowned. And Morgan tapped her forehead trying to remember something.

The brown head sweat drop having an idea of what it is. "... you three have no idea do you?"

Morgan and Owain scratched their head sheepishly, and Lucina suppress her embarrassment.

"Well..." Started Owain. "Me and Lucina were part of the Shepherds from birth, because our parents were already part of it. And just like Morgan said the orphans are trained to become part of it. But I don't know if someone could join from the outside."

"What about Frederick?" All heads turned to Morgan. "He must know something, right?"

"Yeah." Agreed Allen. "He probably knows more than we do. Speaking of which where is he? We haven't seen him in what two hours?"

Lucina pursed her lips. "He should have been back by now."

"Should we look for him?" Suggested Morgan.

"Heh." Owain stood up. "Yes let us look for-!"

"Sit down Owain."

The group blinked and looked at Frederick walking to them carrying a dead bear in his shoulders. Once he was close to the fire he let the bear fall to the with a loud thump. Then took out a survival knife and proceeded to skin and gut the bear. Ignoring the dumbfound expressions of the group.

Until Allen asked the question in everyone's head. "How is your spine still in one piece? That thing must weigh at least four times your weight?"

"I work out." Answered Frederick making the group face fult.

'Blunt as always I see.' Thought Allen trying to regain control of his face.

"Hey Fredrick." Called out Owain. "Can an outsider join the Shepherds?"

Frederick paused mid-cut and looked at the blond, then the brown head. "You want to join the Shepherds."

That wasn't question and Allen knew it. "Yes." Responded the Myrmidon with a nod.

The Great Knight kept staring neutrally at Allen. Owain, Lucina, and Morgan were shifting nervously. Morgan and Owain weren't sure if the wanted Frederick to know of Allens ability. As for Lucina she decided to let Allen handle this on his own.

"Alright." Said Frederick and resume to skin the bear.

Everyone blinked and stared at the old man dumbfound. 'What.'

Frederick saw this and chuckle. "You helped with the raid, took a hit for us, saved one of us, and took down the raid leader. I know for a fact that Shepherd HQ will welcome you with open arms. Besides there are many witnesses that saw your actions."

'Just like that?' Though the trio not believing it would be this easy.

Allen hummed satisfied that he had a good, if not great chance to join. Why was he doing this again? He looks at Morgan who was pinching her nose from the roasted bear in the fire. Ah well this will make things interesting.

"Foods done." Announced Frederick handing everyone a piece of the bear.

Allen took a bite. It wasn't bad, but the smell. 'Screw old boots Lissa, it smells like gym socks.'

Chapter 1: Explanations and Answers (complete)

Ferno16: Aaaand done.

Allen: Congrats, but it's shorter than the last chapter.

Ferno16: I type paragraphs on satisfaction not length.

Allen: Riiight, anyway thanks for reading this chapter and hope to see you next time.

Ferno16: Sorry for the wait, and bye-by.


	3. Chapter 3 Team Embleam

The Awakening Gamer

Ferno16: Alright! A new chapter, a new day.

Allen: I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, and i do not want to know.

Ferno16: Sooo cruel.

Allen: Yea yea what are you gonna do. Look just type this chapter and get this over with.

Ferno16: If you're really that born, you could play my WiiU.

Allen: … you have a WiiU?

Ferno16: Yes.

Allen: What games.

Ferno16: WiiU Smash.

Allen: … there might just be a little bit of hope in you.

Ferno16: Allen.

Allen: Alright, alright, Ferno16 owns absolutely nothing, and p.s. hes has terrible grammar and spelling so please correct him if you spot anything, thank you. And p.p.s. please send reviews to know if you liked the story. No point typing something that nobody wants.

Chapter 2: Team Emblem Awakens

Allen groan. 'I really hate crowded places.'

The group of five, were currently walking the streets of Ylisse's capital.

He kept his sword in hand during his sleep, waiting for the raisen. But they never showed up. When is was his turn to take watch, he disbanded the team. He didn't have anything against them, he just didn't see the need for a party at the moment. When morning came they all just walk making small chat, some how convinced them to keep his 'ability' a secret on the way and now here he was.

He could see the Exalts castle standing tall in the middle of the city letting everyone know who their ruler is.

"Enjoying the sights Allen?" Asked Lucina.

Allen nodded. "I am, but can't really say I like crowded places. How far are we from HQ?"

"Not far really." Answered Frederick, then looks at Morgan. "Why don't you show him where HQ is? And before I forget." he hands her an envelope.

She takes the envelope, then eyes it from all sides. "This is?"

"That is a report of what Allen has done so far to earn a place with the Shepherds." Informed Frederick makings all eyes widen.

"Hah!" Owain locked his arm around Allens neck giving him nuggy. "Looks like you'll be joining the league of Heroes before you know it!"

Lucina shakes her head at Owains colorful personality, as Allen finally breaks free. "Looks like we'll be seen each other now and then."

Allen chuckle. "Most likely, that's for sure. Also" Looks at Frederick. "Why can't you show me to HQ?"

In response the Great Knight wave his hand to the castle. "As we enter the city, I was told that milady and mi lord are wanted at the castle."

Owains mood change from colorful to a kid that wasn't allowed to a party. Lucina sigh having a good idea of why they were called.

Allen nodded at the answer, and turn to Morgan. "Alright, so which way is shepherd's HQ."

Morgan smiled. "It's this way, come on I'll show you." The white head walk down a street with Allen in toe.

Lucina and Owain were inwardly grumbling for going to the castle. Frederick watch the retreating backs of the Myrmidon, and Tactician that disappeared and the crowd. Before chuckling. 'Looks like things will finally lighten up for Morgan.'

oxoxoxoxoxo

'Yep, I seriously hate crowds.' Grunted Allen, forcing his way through the crowd. No one complained so he wasn't really bothering to apologize. He snapped out of his thoughts when Morgans back bump into his chest. He was thankful for that. She around for inches shorter than him, and most of the people around them were around six feet. Making her hard to spot even with white hair.

Not wanting to get separated Allen grabbed Morgans hand. Her head snapped at Allens face when she felt his action. The brown head saw her expression. "I don't want us to get separate, just tell me where to go and I'll push us through the crowd."

The Tactician turn her head down, feeling her cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. But he did have a point. It has only been two minutes when they separated from the others, and they barely were past the first street.

"So which way?!" Asked Allen slightly louder, so she could hear him over the crowd.

Morgan shook her embarrassment off, and look around to know their location. Once she did she pointed in one direction. "That way!"

Allen nodded and proceeded to force their way through. This process kept repeating for the last 20 minutes navigating, before they got into a street with less crowd in it. Making them both sigh in relief.

Allen let go of the Tacticians hand and sigh. "For future reference, let's make sure to avoid crowds."

"Agreed." Grumble Morgan.

"So now where do we go?" Asked Allen hoping that they were close.

"Oh, uh." Morgan inspects the location they're in. Then stop, and points to a corner in the street. "We make a turn in that corner, go through a few more streets, and we should be there."

"Good."

They walked in silence for the few turns, before Morgan broke the silence not been able to stand it.

"So what will you do when you join the Shepherds?"

Allens brow rose. "What do mean?"

"Well..." Started Morgan. "When you become a Shepherd. You get a choice of becoming a leader or a follower."

Allen frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Can you explain what 'leader' and 'follower' do exactly?"

The both made a turn before Morgan answer. "Well leader is basically the person that makes the decisions for the entire group. Which makes the others followers, they'll follow the leader's orders to the letter regardless of their own thoughts"

"You're kidding me. Right?" Asked Allen rubbing his forehead, not believing what he heard.

Morgan shook her head 'No'.

Allen sigh. "Well what did you choose?"

She paused mid-step, before resume her walk. "... I chose follower, and will you choose?"

Allen frowned at her answer. But accept it either way. "That depends, how big can a team be?" They made another turn.

"If my memory serves me right." Started Morgan. "An E rank team can only be composed of 3 members. But if they rank up, their number increases by one."

"And so on to A rank?"

Morgan shook her head. "No. If you rank up to C and B you're members increases by two. Once you obtain A rank your members increase by three."

Allen scratched his chin. "Basically put, the higher the rank, the more members one needs."

"You got it." Nodded Morgan. They made another turn. "And their it is."

Allen follows Morgans gaze, until he spotted the Shepherds Headquarters. The building was four stories high, it looks to be composed of wood and stone. The bottom floor had a wide entrance were carts, units, and citizens came in and out from. The second floor had a few close and open windows, but what made the floor stick out was that there were stones sticking out spelling 'Shepherds' announcing the world who they were. The third floor had fewer windows but had all classes carved around it except for the center that ha 'HQ' sticking out like the second floor. And finally the fourth was just... a flat plain wall except for the Shepherds emblem lighting up with 'HQ' and 'Shepherd'.

All in all. The HQ of Shepherds stand out, like a sore thumb.

**You discovered Shepherds HQ**

Allen lips made a straight line and deadpan. 'There was no way anyone could possibly mistaken or miss a building such as that.'

"That's... unique." Remarked Allen still having a dead expression, not knowing what else to say. Actually what can anyone say.

"Yeah..." Sweat drop Morgan scratching her cheek. "I honestly have no idea who came up with that design. But no one complained, so... they left it alone." No matter how many times she saw it she couldn't get use to it.

Allen nodded. "Okay, so... how does the system work?"

"I believe its better to show you around, than explain it. Come on!" Said Morgan dragging Allen into HQ.

**Shepherds Supply Floor**

Allen looks from left to right. Seen carts getting loaded and unloaded he had a good idea of what this floor was for. So far he spotted a blacksmith station, an item station, an armory station, and what he could assume a storage station.

They soon stopped in from of three recipients, the one sitting in front of them looks at them blankly. "May I help you two?"

"Yes." Started Morgan. "My friend here" gestures to Allen. "wants to join the Shepherds."

The recipients attention switch to Allen immediately. One looks shocked. The other one looks confused. And the one in front of him still looked bored. They remained like that for a minute, before the board looking one took out a paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to Morgan.

"Take you friend to the top floor, and hand the paper to a higher up in charge of the members. He'll be the one to decide if he stays or leaves." Said the recipient before resuming her paperwork.

Morgan sweat drop at the recipients behavior, while Allen found it odd to see that kind of personality that hes seen in video games. The other two sighed at their fellow recipient and got back to work.

'Top floor huh, then the stairs should be around.' Though Allen looking around until he spotted stairs leading up. 'Ah there they are, now.'

"Come on Morgan." Said Allen patting her on the shoulder. "No point standing in one place." He made his way to the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" Call our Morgan before going after him.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Shepherds Bar Floor**

Allen was currently deadpanning at the sight in front of him. Morgan was covering her face with both hands, wishing she could crawl into a hole right now.

The second floor, was a floor were all Shepherd members gather to talk fool as round, talk, brag of how great they are, and of course to get drunk.

However what the duo were witnessing was something that gives nothing but headaches to the higher ups, not to mention brings embarrassment to the 'mature' members of the Shepherds... a brawl.

"You call THAT a punch, DICK LESS!"

"Congratulations! You just chose your death! COCK SUCKER!"

"Cut this bullshit out! You dumasses!"

"MAKE ME!/MAKE ME!"

Allen pursed his lips, staring at a dust cloud that cover the entire room. "The Shepherds sure are... a lively bunch."

Morgan just dropped her head in shame still covering it. What could she say really. The members represent the Shepherds name all together. But because of certain 'childish' acts... a few members feel ashamed of being part of it. The fact that majority of the members are involved wasn't helping either.

"Let's... just go to the next floor." Said Morgan meekly going up the stairs. Not seen a reason to be there, Allen followed suit.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Shepherds Quests/Business Floor**

"This is?" Asked Allen looking around.

"This is the floor where teams get quests, and were serious business happens." Answered Morgan.

Allen hummed. "How does this quest or business work?"

"Well it-."

"Morgan!"

Morgans mood dropped slightly and groan. We both turn and come face to face with a rather tall woman, around 6.4 feet. Making everyone else feel slightly puny, well some worse than others. She had light red hair with a mixed of dark strands. She had a heart shape face. Her eyes were green. And she wore a mage like robe and a pointy hat. Announcing the world what class she was.

**Nikon Mage Lv 35**

**Hp: **67/67

**Mag: **53/53

'This could get interesting...' Thought Allen.

Nikon was glaring at Morgan with a hint of annoyance. Then growled "Don't even think for a second, that you'll be taking it easy after that stunt you pulled!"

Morgan sigh and rubbed her forehead. "I'll take the punishment later, I have to go to the top floor and turn something in."

Nikon rolled her eyes. "Right, and my hair is purple."

Allens eye twitched. If he didn't know any better Nikon would resemble Elinas personality. So... "She's telling the truth." The farther he was from her the better.

Nikon look at him with neutral eyes, obviously not believing him. "Then if its true, would you mind showing me proof? My good sir."

Allens eye twitched again. 'If it weren't for physical appearance, she would be her twin no doubt.'

"This..." Allen takes the paper from Morgan and holds it up. "Is the proof."

Nikon takes the paper, reads it, shoves it into Allens chest, and storms away.

Once she was out of hearing range, Allen turned his attention to Morgan. "May I know why she barked at you?"

"She got caught in my diversion I used to leave HQ... again." Answered Morgan.

"Meh." Chuckle Allen before going up stairs with Morgan.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Shepherds HQ Floor**

'The HQ floor my ass, there's even more happiness in a cemetery.'

And he right he was. The top floor was basically a big hallway with smaller hallways, that connected both big and small rooms.

Allen pursed his lips, then turned to Morgan. "So were to?"

"Ehehe, about that..." Said Morgan nervously. "This is my first time on the HQ floor."

"Haven't you been with the Shepherds for years?" Deadpan Allen.

"Only people with high authority can be here... unless one of the recipients give you a paper and instruct you to come here... I never managed to make it up the stairs here." Said Morgan sweating slightly.

"Then... were okay to be here?" Asked Allen.

"That depends on your answer."

The duo jumped, and turn around. Standing in front of them was a tan skin strong built man. He was 6.2 feet tall. His face was covered in scars from past experiences. But what mostly stood out was his ridiculous mustache that stretched from the side of his head, somehow defying gravity and stick up resembling a football goal.

**Yamen Fighter Lv 45**

**Hp: **86/86

**Sp: **40/40

"Ahh, umm." Stammered Morgan.

Allen saw that Morgan was intimidated, and decided to approach Yamen himself.

"The recipient on the supply floor, told us to hand this." Pulls out the paper. "To the higher up in charge of the Shepherd members."

Yamen rose his brow. "May I see it?"

Allen nodded and handed the paper. Yamens eyes travel back and forth through the paper, then nodded. "Alright come with me you two."

Morgan and Allen followed Yamen silently. Until they reach a middle size room fill with files and books. And a desk, which Yamen sat behind of.

"So kid." Said Yamen reading the paper again. "You want to join the Shepherds."

Allen nodded. "Yes, I do."

Yamen rest his elbows on the desk, and clasp his hands together. "Do you have anyone that could testify, for your reason to join us?"

Morgans ears perked up. Then pulls the envelope Frederick gave her. "Sir Frederick can testify for him." Holds the envelope out to Yamen. "He said this should help him earn a place here."

Yamen took the envelope, opened it, read it. The duo stayed quiet and still until they heard Yamen hum. "You sure appeared to have made an impression on Frederick, Allen."

Allen shifted in his feet. "I take it my name was written in it."

"Details, details." Said Yamen before holding his hand out to Allen. "I'm Yamen, and I welcome you to the Shepherds."

Allen smiled and shook his hand. "Glad to be in it."

Morgan sigh inwardly in relief.

"You'll get your brand tomorrow." Finished Yamen.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Shepherds Quests/Business Floor**

"So to recap." Said Allen holding his chin. "This board." Taps the board on the wall. "Has E rank quests, which are basically nothing but chores."

"Pretty much." Said Morgan.

"And the board next to it fill with D rank, basically harder chores."

"Hm-hmm."

"And its at the C board and beyond when the real thing begins."

"Aaand you hit dead center."

Allen pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh. "Okay. Aside of deciding if you want to be a leader or follower. What else does one need to make a team?"

Morgan paused then groan. "To make a team you have to talk to Nikon..."

Allen rose a brow. "The tall red hair woman?"

Morgan nodded still groaning. "Come on shes inside the circle desk in the middle of the floor..."

Finding her wasn't going to be a problem apparently.

Nikon glare at them when she spot them approach her desk. Once they stopped in front of her she growled. "What can I help you with?"

"I would like to create a team." Said Allen bluntly.

Nikon scoffed. "You just join the Shepherds, and you want to form a team?"

Allen kept a straight face. "Yes."

"Tch whatever." She opens a drawer taking pack of papers, and droop it on the desk. "Just find a team member, fill the first page in, and you're done."

Allen takes the pack and analysis it. 'Lets see, team name, team leader,team members, and team classes.' His eyes shift to Morgan. '...form a team.'

**Form a Team-Invite (who?)**

Okay so he didn't need to say it out loud. Nice. 'Invite Morgan.'

Morgan jump slightly when the invite it appeared in front of her. Then tapped 'accep' joining Allens party.

**Morgan joined your team**

Nikon looks around. "So who's your 'team' member."

Allen grind and pats Morgans shoulder. "She's right here."

Morgans head snapped to Allen. Team he wanted to form a team with her? Nikon look amused by this, but didn't comment.

Allen had to shake Morgan out of her stump state, before she wrote her name and class. Nikon looks at the team form. "And your team name?"

Allen held his chin deep in thought. "Hmmm."

"How about, team Dawn?" Offered Morgan.

"Taken." Replied Nikon.

"Team Risen?"

Allen twitched. 'Good god, no." Name after an enemy... not cool.

"Taken."

Sigh. 'Thank god.'

"Team Infamous?"

Allen blinked. 'What the hell?'

"Taken."

'You can't be serious.' How about this then.

"Team Dying Light?" Offered Allen.

"Taken."

'Oh what the Fuck!' That game hasn't even come out yet.

"Which team has that name?" Asked Morgan never heard of that team name.

"It's not your team, I can't give information of their team to others. Ditto for you two."

Allen groan. This was going no where.

'Team name, team name, team-' Allens thought process stopped when he remember the games title.

"How about team Emblem?"

Nikon blinked. "... there might be some hope for you two."

Morgan and Allens hand twitched toward their weapons. This woman really love pushing people's buttons.

Allen shakes the 'wanting to kill the woman' feeling of and completed the team form.

**Team functions upgraded**

**Team Emblem [Rank E]**

**Members limited to three**

**Distribute Exp**

**Decreased Sp/Mp cost**

'Nice.' Thought team Emblem. Reducing Sp/Mp is a big difference when going solo.

"Alright, now pay attention cause I'm only going to say this once." Said Nikon getting team Emblems attention. "Your team will start in E Rank like everyone else. E rank teams are only three members, D rank is four members, C rank is six members, B rank is eight members, and A rank is eleven members. In order to increase your rank, you can either do a certain amount of quests, or do an urgent quest."

"Urgent quest?" Asked Allen.

Nikon glare at Allen. "Their emergency quests that need help immediately. And before you ask, no there aren't any urgents."

"Got it."

Nikon humph and resume her explanation. "The rewards are distributed between your team and the Shepherds."

Allen rose his brow at this, but said nothing.

"And lastly, you cannot team up with recommended teams."

Allen heard Morgan growl, but kept a neutral face.

"Is that every thing?" Asked Morgan somehow not letting a growl come out. The Tactician was getting tired of the word recommended alright.

"Yes, that's everything." Nikon places the team form back in the drawer. "Now if you excuse, I have work to do."

Allen sigh inwardly and Morgan rolled her eyes, before going back to the E board.

Allens eyes roam through all the quests. "See anything that catches your eye Morgan?"

Morgan had a deadpan expression on her. "C rank."

"I take that, we can't do C until we become C."

"Mh-hm."

Allens lips pursed, shifting his eyes between the C and E board. Then snapped his fingers. "That's it."

Morgan tilted her head to the side. "What's it?"

Allen grind at her. "Morgan go to the C board, and look at the locations. Then" knocks on the E board. "Let's see which one is closest to it."

Morgan blinked, then grin catching what Allen was saying. Use the location of an E Rank quest and get close to a C Rank.

"You got it!" Said Morgan, then skipped to the C board.

After a minute she came back and examine the E board, before grabbing a quest. Still grinning. "This will do nicely."

Allen held his hand out. "Can I?"

Morgan nodded and handed the quest to Allen.

**Delivery (E Rank)**

**Hi, I would like it if someone could deliver something for me. The pickup place is in 518 Roned street, and I would like it delivered to Hunting Forest cabin. Thank you. **

**Reward: **50 gold

Allen rose an eyebrow. "Hunting Forest?" Then looks at Morgan. "Anything special about the forest?"

Morgan tapped her chin. "It's actual name is Ekidon Forest. But, it known for been a hunting ground, because of all animal life."

Allen nodded, then looked at the C board. "Anything interesting happening there right now?"

Morgan looks for any close ears, before motioning Allen to get closer. "There has been a few animal attacks from the forest. And there asking for someone to investigate and 'put down' a certain number of animals."

Allen grind. That sounded promising. "Let's go."

oxoxoxoxoxo

The person that posted that quest turn out to be a fourteen year old boy. He wanted to deliver a packet to his dad that work in a Cabin inside the Ekidon forest. But obviously his mother would let him. Instead she suggested to post it as a quest. And now here they were.

**Ekidon Forest: available**

**Ah paradise for hunters, and a hell to prey. You can find all kinds of raw materials here.**

**Would you like to go in? (Yes/No)**

Allen hummed. "You weren't kidding about the paradise for hunters."

"Yea, it also appears that your game ability, informs you if your location." Said Morgan analyzing the window.

Allen blinked and turn to Morgan. "Game... ability?"

Morgan nodded. "Yea, after going through my stats, and convoy. I can say that there are certain rules we have to follow. Like chess. All the pieces have to follow their rules."

Allen had to admit, she hit the nail dead center. But video games didn't exist in this world so... a screw it. They had other things to do.

"Fair enough, let's go." With that Allen tapped 'Yes' and they both went in.

"Hey Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever seen a deer with blood dried tears?"

Allen paused mid step. "...what?" Allen turned to Morgan. "What kind of question is that?"

"Because it's staring at me."

Allen followed Morgans line of site. Finding himself staring at pupiless blank eyes of a deer with tears of blood running down the sides of its snout.

**Grudge Deer**

**Hp: **40/40

**Sp: **30/30

Allen stared blankly at it "...I've seen normal deers before... but this is a first... take your sword out."

Morgan unshed her sword. "Wouldn't be better to use fire?"

Allen shook his head. "No there not as dangerous as they seem." 'I think.'

Morgan didn't get a chance to reply, because the deer charged at them.

"Side step and slash it side." Said Allen making Morgan nod.

The both side step it and horizontally slash its side. Causing its health to drop to 12 Hp.

"Finish it!" Yelled Allen to Morgan.

She sunk her blade into the deers torso, making it glow turn to blue bits and banish.

**Morgan gained an item**

Allen sigh. 'I guess the team gets inform of stuff like this.'

"Hollow eye?" Said Morgan frowning looking at her convoy.

"That's what you got?"

Morgan nodded.

Allen scratched his head. "Looks like the that lands the finishing blow gets the item. Now then"

Looks down the road. "We follow the road we deliver the packet. And then the real fun start."

Morgan grin, this was just getting better and better. "That's the plan."

Her grin spread to Allen. "Let's execute it."

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Thanks for delivering this to me."

Allen wave his gratitude away. "No problem."

Morgan smiled. "We were happy to help.

The man in front of them nodded, paid them and close the door to his cabinet.

Team Emblem stood quiet for a moment, before Allen broke the silence. "So where does the C rank takes place from here?"

"It should be west from here." Answered Morgan.

With that said, team Emblem made their way west.

Along the way Allen opened his convoy, checking what he had, including t items he got. Before they left HQ they also made sure to buy Vulnerary. And frowned when it came to his it, he could only use it once more. "Hey Morgan do you have any Vulnerary? I can only use mine once more."

Morgan opened her convoy and frowned as well. "Same here, I was careless back there."

Allen groan and rubbed his neck. "You and me both."

On their way to the cabinet. They had their share number of fights against grudge deers, starve boars, raccoon thieves, annoying squirrels, hungry wolves, ravage bears, and the most annoying one besides the squirrels... the screeching birds. Oh how annoying they were, not to mention only Morgan could hit them.

"Alright we should be getting close."

Allen looks ahead spotting something giving an awful stench. "... I don't think we're alone."

"What do you-?" Morgan stopped mid sentence, when she spotted an animal corps. A starve boar to be exact.

They got closer to inspect it. It had deep slashes and gashes all over its body. And with how fresh the blood was it wasn't to long a go.

Morgan eyes narrowed, as she inspected the cuts. "An ax and a sword did this. Four people did this."

"You can tell?" Asked Allen.

Morgan nodded. "When I was trying other classes, I learned what kind of damage the weapon does. And i saw four pairs of human foot prints."

"Nice." Said Allen, then looked ahead. "There are more up ahead."

Morgan look ahead and indeed there were more around...14 or more.

"Morgan." Started Allen pinching his nose. "What exactly is the certain number of animals that need to be put down?"

Morgan pinched her nose, the bodies didn't bother her like Allen. But damn the smell was just. "One hundred medium size animals or bigger."

Allen took a moment to think of their next actions. 'One hundred medium size animals, ax and sword, and a group of four...'

"... we keep moving." Said Allen letting his hand fall to his side.

Morgan looks at her team leader for a moment then nods. No point wasting their time on an E rank quest to back out now.

The team moved past the animal corpses down the path. The has been more and less corpses lump together as they kept moving. After they passed around 80 corpses the came up to a fork path.

Morgan frowned. "Witch way do we go?"

Allen eyes narrowed down the paths. His head was telling him to go left, but his gut was yelling to go right.

"Allen?" Asked Morgan concern for him.

"...we go right." In the end he listen to his gut.

Morgan nodded, and they kept moving. There... wasn't much blood or corpses at all. But there were many foot steps. Both human and animal, except there was only one pair of human foot prints instead of four.

"I'm not liking this." Said Morgan.

Allen saw his team members eyeing the foot prints. "There were four before... and now there's only one..."

"Separate?" Suggested Morgan.

Allen grabbed his chin, and thought back of the road fork. There were bodies laying around already. But all the footprints were a complete mess, like tangled up fishing string. The right path had small amount of foot prints compared to the left path, not to mention the lack of blood. If they were a team... would they abandon one of their own?

"No." Said Allen glaring down the path the footprints disappear. "They wouldn't."

Morgans head tilted to the side. "How can you be sure?"

Allen picks up his pace. "Remember the amount of blood and footprints, both paths had on them?"

Morgan speedup to Allens pace. "The left path had more than the right one...no." Morgan frowned. "Only the beginning of the right path had blood on it. After that it was... completely clean, except for the footprints."

Allen gave a small nod. "Meaning that this person can't fight or he or she has no weapon. In the beginning we assume the four were lump together. But that may not be the case."

"They may not be a team at all. Separating ruins the purpose of been a team." Concluded Morgan seen where this was going.

Allen was about to respond, but stopped when he a faint animal roar in the distance. "Looks like we'll have our answers soon enough. Let's hurry."

Morgan nodded and they ran down the path. Soon enough, the animals roars, barks, and growls were getting louder and louder as they got the animal noises got of the road, Allen held his hand up stopping Morgan in her tracks.

He took a quick peek around the trees spotting two wounded ravage bears, and three wounded hungry wolves roaring, barking and slashing a tree trunk. And their target that was on top of the tree was... oh wow.

"Back off you brute beasts!" Yelled the man holding the tree for dear life, while waving his staff at the beasts. He looked to be around 16 to 18 years old teen. He had short blond hair that defied gravity, going up. He had a priest like robe with a few cut and blood stain gashes around him. but what stood out the most was his face resemble Maribelles except for the scar on his face that was caused by a violin string.

Brady the son of Mariabell.

**Brady Priest Lv 2**

**Hp: **18/60

**Mp: **30/30

'That explains the lack of blood and corpses on the path.' Thought Allen, after all priest are healers only. Now for the fun part.

"What do you see?" Asked Morgan with sword in hand.

"Two ravage bears, three hungry wolves, and a priest stuck in a tree." Informed Allen coming up with a plan. Or tried.

Morgan frowned. "This isn't looking good, what's the plan?"

Allen looks at a tree that would make it impossible to climb by one person alone. Then it click, Divide and conquer.

"Come closer."

Morgan leaned in and Allen whispered the plain to her. Morgan frowned when he finished. "I don't like it, I mean look at our health."

**Allen Marel Myrmidon Lv 3**

**Hp: **36/60

**Sp: **28/40

**Morgan Tactician Lv 1**

**Hp: **38/60

**Mp: **30/38

**Sp: **18/26

Allen nodded and grabbed Morgans shoulders. "I know, but do you know why i'm okay with this plan?"

Morgan shook her head.

"Because I trust you."

Her eyes widen at that.

"The main reason I wanted you in my team wasn't because of your class, or because of peaty. It because I know I can trust you with my back, and other things. If i didn't trust you i would have never suggested this plan. Now I'm going to ask you this. Can you trust me like I trust you?"

Despite all the noise Brady and the animals were causing, Morgans full attention was focus on him. He… trusted her… he trusted her. When Lucina and Owain said the same thing she could see, they were doing it out of pity, or feeling sorry for her. And now in front of her was a person that wanted her in his team because he trusted her. Not because he knew how her class worked, but because he trusted her. And now…

Morgans eyes narrowed with fire in them, and smiled in confidence. "I trust you."

Allen grinned in response. "Lets go."

"Back of you foul beasts, you-!" Brady stopped mid shout, when he spotted team Emblem sneak close to a tall tree. He was about to call for their help, but stopped when the Myrmidon places a finger in his lips signaling to be quite. Once they reached the tree the Myrmidon crouched interlocking his hands together, as his team member steeps on it and got boosted to the tree.

Allen unsheathes his sword and focus his spirit making the blade give a light glow. 'Show time.' thought Allen before giving a sharp whistle getting the attention of the five animals.

He takes his sword stance. "You know its not nice to gang up on someone, especially if they can't fight back."

The wolves growled in warning, but the ravage bears charged at him. Falling right in their trap.

Morgan with her tome in hand saw them approach. Then extended her arm at them. "Fire!"

The fireball exploded on one of the bears while the other one got caught in the exploiting rang.

**Ravage Bear Lv 3**

**Hp: **12/40

**Sp: **32/60

**Ravage Bear Lv 2**

**Hp: **18/40

**Sp: **30/60

Not missing a beat Allen sprinted getting in the middle of the two, and perform Links signature move the spin attack finishing both off.

After the bears exploited into blue bits. Allen clasp his mouth with his free hand, keeping his dinner from last night. 'Oh god damn. Link must have done this when he learned to walk to not get nauseous later on.'

"Fire!"

BOOM!

'Oh right.' Though Allen looking at the three wolves recovering from the fireball.

**Hungry Wolf Lv 3**

**Hp: **8/20

**Sp: **18/30

**Hungry Wolf Lv 2**

**Hp: **4/20

**Sp: **8/30

**Hungry Wolf Lv 3**

**Hp: **11/21

**Sp: **12/30

'Three more fur balls to deal with.' Though Allen pushing the nauseous feeling down. He enhance his sword with spirit and charged.

The first wolf shook the attack off and pounce to Allen. In response he slid under it and sliced it belly open, turning it to bits.

The second wolf took advantage of Allens slide and went for the neck. Fortunately, Allen saw it in time and blocked with his arm. He gritted his teeth as the beast sank its fangs into his flesh. using his free arm, Allen stabbed his blade through its neck coming out the other side.

A growl from the last wolf made Allen turn his head, facing the last wolf. but before it could do anything Morgan sliced it in half. Both wolfs soon joined the other animals that suffer the same fate leaving the three humans alone.

Allen let his head touched and signed. Up to this point it was easy. Why? Because he had only fought in one on one battles. Now he could see why a team of four is needed.

Morgan sighed in relief and checked their stats.

**Allen Marel Myrmidon Lv 3**

**Hp: **29/60

**Sp: **23/40

**Morgan Tactician Lv 1**

**Hp: **38/60

**Mp: **19/38

**Sp: **16/26

Their ending rescue stats were bad. Well the fact that the animals were already injured helped a lot.

"What was that?"

Allen lifts his head, while Morgan turns hers. To see Brady looking at them puzzle expression.

Having a good idea of what he meant. Allen let his head drop again and sigh. "The blue bit thing?"

Bradys attention turned to the, sword wilder laying on the ground. "Yes that."

Morgan was a bit uneasy. She felt relieved, that the plan worked and all. But Allen had told her, Owain, and Lucina that if word got out. People would target him to either use his ability, or get rid of him.

Not to mention if HQ found out of their scheme, they were not getting off lightly.

"What's your name?" Asked Allen.

"Brady."

"Alright Brady, I hate to ask you this while you're injured but..." Allen sat up, inspecting his bitted arm. "Can you heal me and her. Oh and" Allen takes out his Vulnerary. "You'll need this more than us."

Brady frown. "I have no quarrels, fixing you two up. But..."

"You still want to know what that was." Finished Allen making Brady nod.

Allens lips made a straight line. He had little options here but...

"Alright I'll tell you, but there are two conditions I would like you to do."

"I'm listening."

Allen holds up a finger. "First I need you to keep this a secret. This is actually for everyone's safety, because people would go mad if they heard about this."

Brady frown and looks Morgan, who nodded in confirmation. If what he was about to learn would drive people mad. Then this has definitely have to be something big.

After a moment of thought, he nodded. "I accept the condition."

Allen raised another finger. "My second condition is... for you to join our team for the time been."

Morgan blinked and let a sing 'huh' come from her mouth. While Brady just blink. "Why?"

Allen got up to his feet. "For one, I would feel better with a healer on the team. As for the other..." Looks at Brady in the eyes. "We saw all the blood and the corpses along the way."

Bradys eyes widen. Then his face got fill with anger. "Those blasted barbarians! Did they get away?!"

Morgans eyes narrowed. So their conclusion was right. Brady was either kidnapped or forced into this.

"Those disgusting barbarians force me accompany them! It thanks to the numbers of the fierce animals I manage to escape." Growled Brady.

'Go figure.' Though Allen. "Alright let's go back."

All attention shifted to Allen. And he continued. "The guys responsible for this took the left path in the fork along with majority of the animals. Oh and also."

Allen sends Brady a party invite, making him hold his staff in a defensive position in front of the blue window.

"This will make things much easier to explain." Said Allen.

Morgan couldn't help but let out a giggle, remembering when it happen to her.

Once Brady calmed down and read the invite. He tapped 'Accept'.

**Brady joined your team**

oxoxoxoxoxo

'You've got to be kidding me.'

As team Emblem walked their way back to the fork. Allen and Morgan fill in Brady in on Allens 'Game ability'. Brady was taking this... rader well...no, great. He is taking this great. When he saw his full stats, he was rather please with them. And after healing Morgan and Allen, he was only 20% way of reaching 'Soothing Staff D'. A big bonus for the 'abilities' Exp gain. But what was wrong didn't have anything to do with the game ability. but rather what the saw when they reached the fork.

Standing in the middle of the fork were Frederick, Lucina, and Owain. Who were currently staring at them.

**Team Excel (D Rank)**

'I guess now we can see team names.' Thought Allen before asking something his teammates were wondering. "What are you three doing here?"

"I would like to ask you three, the same thing." Said Lucina with a hint of anger.

"Would you like the long story or the short one?" Offered Allen.

"I would like it short with important details, if you would?" Said Frederick.

"Well, after we reach HQ. The recipe sended us to the top floor so i could join. After I became part of the Shepherds, we went to the Quest and business floor where I created a team with Morgan. After that we picked a delivering quest to a person living in the forests cabin. Right when we were going to head back I pick up the smell of blood in the air. We couldn't leave it alone and decided to investigate. After we followed the path where the smell of blood came from we bumped into animal corpses. We wanted to know what was the cause of this, and pressed on. When we reached the fork, we decided to go right. As we made our way down the path, we heard a bunch of animals clawing and barking at something. Once we reach the source, we took care of the animals and save Brady here. After getting details from him back tracked and, here we are." Finish Allen with Morgan and Brady nod confirming his story.

Team Excel had different reactions.

Frederick nodded satisfied with the details.

Owain had a colorful personality, sooo. "Sweet! What's the heroic name of your team?!"

Morgan grin. "Team Emblem!"

Morgans grin made Owain grin as well. "A Heroic name indeed!"

Brady and Frederick smile, they like the name alright.

But… the same couldn't be said about Lucina.

The lovely atmosphere that was building up, crumble down when everyone felt a raging aura coming from Lucina. Whose eyes Narrowed at Allen and Morgan.

When she opened her mouth to talk, everyone could swore the see steam come out of her moth. Well… save for Allen. After all there were far many too close calls when he pickpocket the wrong person. He really… could take it serious… he just really couldn't.

"Who's the Team leader?"

Damn despite the stem, her tone was ice cold alright.

"I am." Said Allen.

Lucinas eyes change from narrow, to full glare. Letting out a low growl storms up to Allen.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what you did?"

Allen looks at Brady, Morgan, the path, then back to Lucina.

"We investigated the cause of this, and helped Brady."

Lucinas eyes narrowed further. "Don't play dumb with me."

Allen frowned. "Well that's all we did. If it's not that then what is it?"

Morgan, also frowned. That was basically what happened. They investigate, and helped Brady. What could else could he positively have done to make her mad?

Frederick knowing Lucina for a long time, sigh inwardly knowing why she was mad. But staid quiet wanting to see how Emblems leader would handle this.

"YOU PUT YOUR 'TEAM' IN DANGER!" Yelled Lucina.

Ah, that was a reasonable thing to be mad about.

Allen cringe. Not because of her rage, but her voice volume.

He did however want to know all details, sooo. "Would you mind explaining how I placed 'them' in danger?"

Owain paled, he was so going to get it.

'Interesting.' Though Frederick and Brady. 'Know the problem instead of guessing it. A smart move.'

If possible Lucinas eyes narrowed even further. "You and Morgan find a bunch of slice up animal corpses with a ridiculous amount of blood covering the path,and your first impression is to follow it? Did you even consider the dangers at all? YOU COULD HAVE PLACE 'THEM' IN MORTAL DANGER!"

Allens eyes narrowed, knowing what the problem was now. "Would you stop that."

"Stop what?!"

"Stop mothering Morgan already!" Snapped back Allen.

Everyones but Frederic's eyes widen. Morgans more so. Mothering her. The moment Allen said that realization hit her like a slap.

Lucina wasn't mad because he could have place his 'team' in danger. It was because he could have place 'her' in danger.

Brady frown while Frederick shook his head. She might not have realize it, but he was right. Lucina was mothering Morgan.

Owain knew he was clueless at times. But having to experience mothering in his life. He could now see why Morgan didn't want to hang out with them too often. Because they were mothering her.

"That's not true!" Yelled Lucina still angry.

"Yes, you are. If its not that then what is it?"

"Don't change the sub-!"

"ENOUGH!" Barked Allen cutting her off. "Do you have that little trust or faith that she can take care of herself! She's not a simple flower that can be tramp on! She not careless, stupid, or naive! She knows what she's doing all the freaking time. She doesn't want to be mothered, pitied, or feel sorry for! All she wants is to become a person that people can depend on! nothing else! And one more thing, YOU think i don't consider the danger at all? I always consider the danger not for the sake of the quest or mission, but for the sake of a team! PERIOD!"

The entire place was silent, except for Allens heavy breathing.

Once he regain his breath. He looks at a gaping, shock Lucina in the eyes.

"Besides..."

And delivers the final blow. "Would you do any different from us. Because I know you wouldn't."

Lucina kept staring at him for a moment, then let her head drop. He was right. If they did switch places... she and Owain would do the same thing.

Bradys respect for Allen leaped in bounds and decided to support his current leader.

"He's not lying." He said getting everyone's attention. "The only risk Allen took to help me was putting his life on the line, making himself a target. While Morgan provided cover fire."

"What were they dealing with?" Asked Frederick.

Morgan decided to answer. "Two bears, and three wolves."

Frederick was impressed. Becoming bait for five ferocious animals and get out of alive was something. Cover fire or not, it was something.

"Anyway, did you three happen to come across a group of three bandits?" Asked Allen.

Lucina and Owain perked up instantly. "Bandits?"

Frederick smiled and waved the question. "Oh I already took care of them."

All heads snapped to him.

"... come again?" Asked Allen mickey.

"The owner of the forest cabin, asked for an urgent inspection. For hearing animals squealing earlier today." Answered Frederick.

Morgans eye twitched. "So your team is getting promoted..."

Frederick shook his head. "No. This wasn't posted as a quest. I came alone and followed the tracks of, what I assume a group of six people."

"Meaning... you must mist us and took the left path." Concluded Morgan.

Allen crossed his arms. "I can see how you took care of the bandits. So..." Looks at Owain and Lucina. "What's your story?"

"Well." Started Owain. "After we finished our business in the castle. Me and Lucina went to HQ to look for you two. But we couldn't find you."

Lucina took over. "After asking around the Shepherds, Nikon told us your team was a quest." A tick mark formed on Morgans head. "From then we headed to the cabin, finding your footprints heading west and we follow them. When we reached the fork. Frederick came from the left, questioning why we were here. Then you three show up and here we are."

Allen sigh and looks up. "Now that we resolve this 'issue' let's go back it's almost night."

Brady and Frederick nodded, while Morgan, Owain, and Lucina grunted in agreement.

At that moment a screeching bird landed on a branch above them. "SCRE-!"

BOOM!

**Morgan leveled up**

**Brady leveled up**

The group started the remaining burn legs latched to the branch, then at Morgan who had traces of steam in her hand.

"Stupid flock of feathers."

Allen walks up to her and pats her head. "Good girl."

oxoxoxoxoxo

"So what did you want to talk about Brady?"

Team Emblem was currently at the entrance of the city with Brady. Team Excel parted ways with them when a messenger horse rider came, and said their presence was needed at the castle... again.

"I wanted to ask, if it's possible for me to join your team?"

Morgans eyes widen, while Allen blinked. "You want to join our team?"

Brady nodded.

Allen looks at Morgan, then back to Brady. "I have no objections if you want to join. But this is something decided on team, so what do you think Morgan?"

Morgan snapped out of her be wild state, and looks at Allen. "Huh..?"

Brady cocked an eyebrow. "You asked your team, for an opinion?"

"Like a king listens to his disciples, a leader must listen to his followers." Said Allen wisely.

Brady got even more interested. So he would listen to his followers opinions. Definitely a team worth joining.

Morgan looked at Brady. She had to admit that having a healer would help out a lot. And he was a good person to talk to. When they backtrack, he listen completely. He had manners of a gentleman, he didn't treat her inferior or superior. He looked at her equally like Allen.

Making up her mind Morgan nodded. "Yeah, and been a healer would help a lot!"

Allen grin and held his hand out to Brady. "Brady, I welcome you to team Emblem."

Brady smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you for having me in."

Chapter 2: Team Emblem Awakens (complete)

Ferno16: And done!

Allen: Gotta say it turned out pretty good.

Ferno16: First compliment ever, now viewers you attention pleeeaaasee!

Allen: Oh right. Ferno16 has come up with a plot twist called Log Out! Basically he logs out but accidentally Morgan tags along.

Ferno16: Or I could only focus on continuing the current plot. But that decision!

Allen: Is up to all of you!

Ferno16: Review your vote. Deadline is February 1, 2015

Allen: Hope to see all of you again next Chapter.

Ferno16: Until next time.


End file.
